Never Forsake Me
by Lian4
Summary: One battle... one life... everything hangs in the balance
1. Chapter 1

Jace spun around as Clary screamed his name. He stood face to face with a towering forsaken. Before he could think the forsaken began raising its sword letting out a sickening, guttural gurgling sound. Suddenly Clary stood in front of him, a look of shock on her face as the Forsaken's massive sword pierced through her chest, blood ran from her lips as the sword slammed into her back. He cried her name but couldn't hear his voice against a loud rumbling sound. Clary pitched forward into his arms as Simon neatly sliced off the head of the Forsaken. The rumbling sound grew louder and something knocked Jace off his feet and into darkness.


	2. Chapter 2

Jace heard screaming in the darkness, he wasn't sure if it was his own. He swung his sword catching the thick tendril of a Ravener demon. The room finally came into view, and he saw his beautiful Clary fighting gracefully beside Isabelle. She moved like a cheetah dodging away from the Ravener's attack, quickly dispatching it with her Seraph Blade. The demon screamed falling to the ground and disappearing. Clary spun around a look of terror on her face, he saw a Forsaken coming at him with a huge sword, he saw Clary standing in front of him the sword penetrating her chest. She reached out to him and he grabbed her pulling her to him feeling white hot pain as the sword sliced through his chest. A bright white light surrounded him as his eyes flew open.

Jace sat up panting, sweat poured down his face. He felt arms around him and voices speaking to him. He couldn't hear what they were saying. Slowly, everything came into focus. Alec sat on his knees on the bed in front of him straddling his legs with his hand on his chest while Isabelle's hands were firmly planted on his shoulders.

"Jace," Alec said frantically.

Jace raised his arm grabbing Alec's wrist. "Clary, where is she." He panted.

Alec exchanged a look with Isabelle. "Jace, she's hurt."

"I know that." Jace shot back. "Where is she? Does she live?"

"Jace Clary is alive. You need to rest; we'll explain everything to you." Isabelle answered.

"Where is she?" Jace asked frantically trying to push Alec away so he could get up. "Why won't you tell me where she is?"

"Jace!" Alec snapped. "You need to stay still!"

A sharp pain in the lower half of his body caused Jace to gasp. He fell back against the pillow as a wave of dizziness passed over him.

"Damnit Jace." Alec growled.

Jace felt Alec tear back the cover, then the familiar burn of a rune on his skin. "Wha-what is it?" He gasped.

"You broke both of your legs and fractured your hip when that wall came down on you." Alec muttered. "Why don't you ever listen to me?!"

"Clary," Jace murmured.

"Jace," Isabelle said gently dabbing at his forehead with a cool cloth. "Clary's alive, hold onto that. You can't go to her, not right now. You still have venom in your system from the Ravener that knocked you through the wall."

Alec tucked the blanket back around Jace. He sat down beside him. "Jace, they've taken her to Basilias her injuries were very severe."

"Basilias, they took her to Idris?" Jace asked.

"Jace, we're in Idris." Alec explained. "Just before Clary collapsed she created a portal and somehow it sucked us all through. We landed at the Inquisitor's house."

"Father was shocked we landed right in the middle of the sitting room." Isabelle added smirking. "His table broke Alec's fall."

Jace closed his eyes suddenly feeling very tired. "Idris?" He murmured drifting off to sleep.

Alec looked up from the sleep rune he'd just drawn on Jace's arm. He knew the runes of a Parabatai were stronger than most and that the rune would prevent Jace from getting up and rushing to Clary's side.

"He's going to find out." Isabelle warned.

"I know," Alec agreed. "not yet."


	3. Chapter 3

Simon sat beside Clary's bed willing her to open her eyes. He knew that day was going to be far off. Jocelyn had gone to see if Luke needed anything. Simon worried about her being nine months pregnant with Clary's little brother or sister. Clary was so excited about it, now he wasn't sure if she'd even see the new baby.

The Silent Brothers had told Jocelyn not to expect a miracle and that they would do what they could to return Clary's health. Simon feared she would never be the same.

"Simon?" Brother Michael said coming into the room. "It is time for another treatment."

Simon nodded standing up. He knew what this meant. They would pour a pungent black tar like substance into Clary's wounds causing her incredible pain. He'd spent hours in the hall listening to her cry out. He wanted so much to be in there with her, holding her hand trying to calm her. The brothers wouldn't allow him to do that. Hearing her in incredible pain broke his heart.

Jace opened his eyes staring at the unfamiliar ceiling. Carefully he lifted his head looking around the room. He felt a slight pressure on his chest. He turned his head in the direction that the pressure was coming from realizing it was Alec's hand. He looked over at Alec who was sound asleep in the chair beside him. He smiled, only Alec would devise a way of keeping him here. Unfortunately his way never seemed to work. Since they were children Jace was always able to defeat Alec's attempts to keep him from sneaking out to hunt at night.

Jace carefully picked Alec's hand up placing it on top of the coverlet. He slid out of the bed and stole out the door. The familiar bookshelf lined hallway was well lit. He moved to the next room which he knew was the room he shared with Alec. He opened the cabinet where his clothes hung neatly in a row from the last time he was here. After he changed he looked over the balcony to see if there was anyone downstairs. It was silent and dark. Jace drew a soundless room and quickly made his way to the front door and out into the cool night air.


	4. Chapter 4

As Jace entered the foyer to Basilias a familiar voice said. "So I win that bet."

Jace spun around and saw a smirking Isabelle leaning against the wall silhouetted in the moonlight. "By the angel!" He said "Iz, you scared the life out of me."

Isabelle laughed. "I finally got one up on the great Jace Herondale!"

"What are you doing here?" Jace asked.

"Waiting for you, Alec and I had a bet. I can't wait to see his face when I tell him you didn't even last the night." Isabelle replied.

"You guys bet on me?"

"You bet we did," Isabelle chuckled.

Jace shook his head. "What did you win?"

"He's got to clean my gear for an entire month." Isabelle replied. "But, with being stuck in Idris we're not going to see much action." She added sarcastically.

"Well I'm sorry you're bored." Jace shot back.

Isabelle shrugged. "You know he's going to be furious." She warned.

Jace sighed. "I know, but I need to see Clary."

Isabelle shook her head. "No one's been allowed in there. Only Simon, Jocelyn, Luke, and the Silent Brothers."

"I'll get in there, if I have to fight my way in."

"I know," Isabelle sighed. "So what's the plan."

Before Jace could say anything Simon appeared in the foyer. He looked very surprised, and very tired.

"Jace?" He said. "What are you doing here?"

"That seems to be the question of the night." Isabelle said sarcastically throwing a look at Jace.

"You know why I'm here." Jace said. "How is Clary?"

Simon shook his head. "Not good, the weapon was made of Demon metal so she's got poison in her blood. The brothers are doing all they can, but all we can do is watch and wait."

The blood drained from Jace's face making him look even paler in the moonlight. "Is she going to die?"

Simon shrugged. "I don't know. She's tough, and she's strong. I don't know what's going to happen. I don't understand any of this yet. I wish, she'd never become a Shadowhunter."

Jace looked stung. "She didn't have to choose this life." He said darkly.

Simon sighed. "I know but, Clary being Clary; she did. I don't blame you for this, I'm a Shadowhunter too, and I'm glad I am. I just wish, I don't know, maybe there was less evil in the world."

A scream pierced the darkness. Jace's head turned to look up the long stone stairway. "Clary…" He whispered.

He took a step forward, but Isabelle got in the way. "Jace, you can't."

"She's in pain, she needs me." He begged.

Simon tried to put his hand on Jace's shoulder but Jace had already taken off up the stairs.

"Damnit," Isabelle said under her breath.

"Does he know?" Simon asked.

Isabelle shook her head. "We didn't get a chance to tell him."


	5. Chapter 5

Jace burst into Clary's room causing the Silent Brothers to stare at him.

"Jonathan Herondale, you cannot interrupt the treatment." Brother Jeremiah said sounding irritated.

"What's happening to her?" Jace said anxiously rushing to kneel down beside the bed. "Why is she screaming like that?"

"These treatments are very painful; Demon metal poisoning is not easy to cure in a healthy Shadowhunter let alone one on the brink of death." Brother Enoch explained.

Clary let out another cry, Jace grabbed her hand. "I'm here Clary, it's me, it's Jace."

Clary's body jolted on the bed frame seizing and shaking. "J-Jace…" She gasped. She turned her head toward him and opened her eyes.

Jace gasped in horror, her eyes weren't the beautiful , familiar, green he had come to know. Clary's eyes were as black as night. He jumped backwards. Suddenly he felt an iron grip around his waist and seconds later he found himself in the hallway facing a very angry looking Luke.

"Just what do you think you were doing in there?" He seethed.

"Clary needed me!" Jace shot back. "She was screaming and crying. She can't die…"

"We don't know whether she will live or die, but coming here in your condition is risky. Does Alec know you're here?"

"Yes he does…" Alec's chilly voice said as he came up from behind Luke, "and trust me he is VERY angry at his Parabatai."

"I'm fine." Jace breathed.

"I'll determine when you're fine." Alec replied cooly. "And trust me; those bones are not healed yet."

"I'm fine Alec, it doesn't hurt." Jace reassured him. "I need to be here, not lying in a bed at the Inquisitor's house."

"Well the Inquisitor is none too pleased with you either." Alec shot back. "We were given strict orders."

"And when did I ever obey orders?" Jace asked sarcastically.

Alec shook his head. "Never…"

Jocelyn came out of Clary's room. She looked anxious and tired. Her normally messy red hair looked like a rat's nest on top of her head. Her face was covered in sweat. "Jace exactly what do you think you were going to accomplish going in there and disrupting the ritual?" She asked.

"I was going to make sure Clary doesn't die." Jace answered matter of factly. "Something that you all seem to take far too lightly," he added.

"Jace…" Alec began.

"Don't Jace me." He said angrily. "You know our wedding ceremony is less than two weeks away, I have the right."

Isabelle grabbed Jace's arm. "We are going for a walk….right now." Jace began to argue but she put her hand up. "This is not a request. This is an order."


	6. Chapter 6

Isabelle dragged Jace back down to the foyer and out into the square.

"What is so important that you need to drag me out here?" He complained jerking his arm away.

Isabelle spun around, "There's a few things you need to know before spouting off that big mouth of yours!"

Jace gasped his eyes widening, Isabelle never spoke to him like this. "All right Iz,"

"Jace…" Isabelle began. "There was something Clary wanted to tell you, but the attack happened so quickly she didn't have time to talk to you." Isabelle reached into her pocket and took out a small silver box that was tied with pink and blue ribbon. She extended it to Jace.

"What is it?" He asked turning it over in his hands.

"Open it." Isabelle urged.

Jace carefully untied the ribbon. Inside was a white stick with a pink plus in a small window. "I don't understand."

"That's a pregnancy test," Isabelle explained. "Clary and I went to the store a few days ago to buy one. We ended up buying six of them. They all came out like that one."

"So Clary was…." He began.

"Is," Isabelle corrected. "She's pregnant."

Jace fell to his knees dropping the box. Tears stung his eyes. Isabelle knelt beside him. She put her arms around him. "Easy Jace…" She soothed.

Alec appeared beside them. "What's happened? I felt…." He picked up the test from the ground, "Clary?"

Isabelle nodded.

"Jace, I don't know what to say…." He stammered. "I'm sure she'll be all right."


	7. Chapter 7

"Jace…" Alec said trying to draw his Parabatai's attention. Somehow in the last hour Jace's face had become gaunt and pale with shadows under his eyes. In the past hour his world had been turned upside down.

Jace looked at Alec with a vacant expression that frightened him. He knew Clary was Jace's world, they were to be joined in just a few weeks. Things were finally coming together…

"Does anyone else think that all this is kind of fishy?" Isabelle said breaking Alec's train of thought.

"What?" Alec asked sounding irritated.

"I mean all of this," Isabelle explained pushing away from the wall she was leaning on and walking over to sit next to Jace. "We haven't seen forsaken in months, it takes someone putting runes on a mundane to do it."

"Yeah, and…" Alec pressed.

"Well isn't it strange that after all that time of relative peace, suddenly a forsaken pops out of nowhere in New York City of all places?" Isabelle finished.

"Not really," Alec replied tersely.

"No, it is strange." Jace said quietly.

Alec's eyes widened. "What did you say?"

"I agree with Isabelle, it's unusual." He replied. "Like someone is sending us a message. This isn't a random happening. "

"One forsaken attacking a warehouse doesn't immediately mean a conspiracy theory." Alec huffed.

"But one forsaken and a pack of demons brought up so close to The Institute in an area full of Mundanes…" Jace pointed out.

Alec sighed. "It means trouble's coming…" Alec said finishing Jace's thought. "And we're right in the middle of it."

"As always," Isabelle agreed.

Jocelyn appeared in the doorway. "Jace," She said quietly. "Brother Jeremiah would like you to come in."

Jace nodded and stood up. He looked back at Isabelle and Alec then walked into Clary's room.


	8. Chapter 8

Jace knelt beside the cot where Clary lay motionless. His chest felt heavy as if he could feel his heart breaking inside. "What's happening…" he breathed.

"Jace Herondale," Brother Jeremiah's voice filled his mind. "We would like to try an experiment."

"Experiment?" Jace asked.

"The Silent Brothers believe that your connection to the baby could help heal Clary." Jocelyn explained.

"Please give me your hand." Brother Jeremiah said.

Jace absently raised his hand and felt Brother Jeremiah's cold bony fingers encircle his bare arm. Then he felt the sting of a rune being drawn on his palm. Brother Jeremiah motioned Jace to stand, and then placed Jace's hand on Clary's chest. For a moment nothing happened.

"I don't…" Jace began then suddenly the room began to glow he could see the dark silhouettes of the Silent Brothers and Jocelyn against the bright orange light. He could feel Clary's heart hammering in her chest. His heart began to beat faster and soon they were beating in unison. Clary's back arched, he could see her face contorted and her mouth open as if she wanted to scream; but he couldn't hear any sound just the sound of their hearts beating in his ears drowning out everything else. He stood there for an eternity and suddenly felt the floor drop out from beneath him, he fell screaming into the darkness.


	9. Chapter 9

Jace woke up to the sound of muffled voices. He looked around him, but all he could see was darkness. It was like the voices were above him, and a door was closed between them. He could hear the soft sound of Jocelyn's voice, the icy timbre that Maryse's voice took on when she was displeased, Alec's low voice speaking anxiously, Magnus musical monotone as he chanted, and Isabelle's sarcasm. He could tell that something was happening, but he didn't know what.

Slowly the darkness covering his eyes faded and he could see the glow of the witchlight lanterns on the wall. He could see shadows moving in the semi-darkness. He tried to push himself up but was held fast to the bed. He chuckled, Alec must have tucked the blankets around him tightly to prevent him from sneaking off. His throat was sore, his head throbbed, and he felt very weak. He picked his hand up to see the scar from the rune Brother Jeremiah had drawn on it, but as quickly as he raised it a thin calloused hand grabbed it in its fierce, yet familiar hold.

"Alec?" He whispered.

"Jace," Alec said appearing in his field of vision. "You scared the hell out of me. I thought you'd…"

"Brother Jeremiah wouldn't have let that happen." Isabelle growled.

"Because it wasn't you who's Parabatai mark bloody well damn near tore him apart!" Alec shot back.

"Clary," Jace said interrupting them.

Alec sighed. "She's all right, she's resting. We don't know if the rune worked or not."

"And the baby…" Jace began.

Alec shook his head, "I don't know. You need to rest."

"Water…" Jace whispered.

Alec held a cup to his lips, and he drank the cool contents. They tasted familiar, it was the sweet tea that Hodge had made for them that always made him feel much better after fighting demons. Jace raised his eyebrow.

Alec blushed, "I was going to tell you, I found Hodge's book of herbal remedies in the library. He kept it well hidden."

Jace squeezed his hand. "Thank you." He said closing his eyes and slipping back into the welcoming darkness.


	10. Chapter 10

The warmth of the sun on his face roused Jace. He opened his eyes squinting against its brightness. He turned his head and looked over at Clary who seemed to be resting comfortably. He raised his hand to run it through his tangled hair. He felt like he had a hangover but he knew he hadn't been drinking. He pulled his sweaty blanket away from his body and stretched his stiff limbs. His head ached and he was starving. He began to push himself up off the bed, but was stopped by Alec's hand which felt like a cement wall.

"Not yet." Alec said firmly. "Not until Brother Jeremiah has a look at you."

"I'm fine." Jace complained. "Besides I was just going to check on Clary."

"She's all right," Alec replied. "She needs rest. There's still poison in her blood. The Silent Brothers have asked the Praetor Lupus to assist with their knowledge of herbal medicines as well as employing the Spiral Labyrinth to see if they can find a solution as to why she is not healing as she should."

"You're beginning to sound like a Silent Brother." Jace teased.

Alec shot him a look and it told him he better shut up or he was going to be miserable.

"So what's for breakfast?" Jace asked innocently.

"Porridge," Alec answered. "I'll go and get you some."

"Jace, you're awake." Jocelyn said smiling at him.

"How's Clary?" Jace asked quickly standing up before Alec could protest. He knew he'd pay for it later, but he needed to be sure that she would live.

Jocelyn's expression turned grave. "We're hoping she'll pull through." She said slowly.

"But…" Jace pressed.

"She lost the baby; the poison from the demon metal was just too strong. Her body couldn't hold onto life and the baby's life as well, it was too weak."

Jace felt as if all the air had been sucked out of his chest. He sank down onto the cot with his head in his hands. Jocelyn hurried to his side. He felt her warm hand on his back.

"Jace, " She began.

Jace shook his head stopping her words. Tears stung his eyes and a sob caught in his throat. "When…"

"Early this morning," Jocelyn answered. "Clary's temperature spiked high, and she had a seizure. It happened quite quickly, we didn't have a chance to intervene."

"Raziel," Jace breathed.

"He couldn't help us either." Alec said darkly.

Jace looked up at him. "I wouldn't have asked him to."


	11. Chapter 11

Alec watched as Jace stirred the bowl of porridge in front of him. He could tell by the look on his face he had sunk into a state of self loathing and despair.

"Jace there was nothing we could do…" Alec began.

"Wasn't there…" Jace growled. "If she'd have told me sooner, she wouldn't have been there. If I'd have known I never would have let her go, I would have protected her. Maybe if she'd never met me…"

"Stop!" Alec ordered. "There was nothing anyone could do and no amount of going back in time, self loathing, or beating yourself up is going to change that. Now eat the porridge or by the angel I will force feed it to you like a baby." Alec grinned as Jace stared at him in shock. "And you know I will!" He added

Obediently Jace began to slowly eat the porridge in the bowl, it was cold and tasteless. A fitting punishment for his arrogance, the world paying him back for all the evils he had done.

"Jace," Alec said quietly.

"What…"

"They want to take Clary back to New York."

Jace looked up at his parabatai. "Why?"

"Magnus is there, the Clave wouldn't let him portal here." Alec answered.

"Why not?"

"Something about his connection to the Unseelie Court, he's still offering his services to them." Alec explained. "He's got to make a living somehow, he can't keep giving his services for free as the Clave has come to expect him to."

"So the high warlock of Brooklyn is banned from Idris." Jace mused. "How ironic."

"They think the Unseelie Court had a hand in this." Alec said sitting down across from Jace at the wide table.

Jace's eyes locked on Alec, "What do you mean?"

"This was a targeted attack in our territory. We were meant to be there. In particular the forsaken, he was attacking you and Clary. Even when Isabelle, Simon, and I tried to engage him he turned away. This attack was meant to be on you and Clary."

"How do you know all of this?" Jace asked.

Alec's look turned grave. "They questioned Isabelle, Simon, and I using the Mortal Sword while you were unconscious. They intend to do the same when you and Clary are up to it."

"Jace!" Simon panted appearing in the kitchen.

Jace pushed himself up from the table. "What is it Simon?"

"It's Clary," he breathed. "She's awake and she's asking for you."

Jace's eyes locked with Alec's for a moment, then he took off running towards the stairs.


	12. Chapter 12

When Jace walked in the room Clary's bed was surrounded. Clary's body was collapsed into Jocelyn's arms. Luke stood behind Jocelyn with his hand on her back. Simon Stood against the wall looking helpless as Isabelle hovered next to him watching him. He saw two Silent Brothers against another wall watching everything silently.

Jace rushed to Clary's side, Jocelyn moved so he could take her place. Clary lifted her face and it was red and flushed from sobbing.

"I-I'm so sorry Jace, I shouldn't have…." Clary choked.

"Shhh…." He whispered pulling her body close to his. "It's all right….it's…"

Jace's words were cut off suddenly. Alec cried out grabbing his side, causing Isabelle to leap across the room. Jace pulled away from Clary gasping, his face pale and emotionless. "Clary…why?" He gasped. His white shirt was stained crimson. Jace moved to stand, but collapsed backwards into Isabelle's arms.

Alec suddenly found himself hovering over Clary pinning her to the bed with the same dagger she'd used to stab Jace held to her throat. He could hear voices around him speaking excitedly but it was as if he was in the water and their words were garbled. He stared down at Clary's face, her black eyes glowing in the sunlight. Then he felt a cool hand on his skin and a soft voice speaking to him.

"My Alec…." It said quietly.

"Magnus…" Alex breathed suddenly feeling very calm.

"My Alec, give me the knife. This is not Clary, it is a spirit sent by the Fair Folk." Magnus said. "The true Clary Fray is back in New York. She was stolen away during the night by the Unseelie Court. We cannot let this anger cause you to lose your parabatai, but I cannot heal Jace and prevent you from killing this spirit."

Alec relaxed slowly pulling himself off of Clary and knelt down beside Jace. He clasped Jace's hand. "I'm here brother."


	13. Chapter 13

Alec sat in the darkness staring at the cot where Jace's pale form lay. Even though Alec was not moving his blood was boiling. Why didn't he see it, how could he have missed it? The black eyes, the un healable wound, but she looked just like Clary. She spoke with her voice. All the time inside she was pure evil.

"My Alec," Magnus' soft voice filled his head.

Alec looked up at his boyfriend. He noticed how wan and tired he looked. "How did you get here?"

"Your mother sent me." Magnus explained, "as soon as we found out Clary had been taken."

"Do you know where she is?"

Magnus shook his head. "Jem, Tessa, Emma and Julian are looking for her right now. They believe she was taken to Faerie."

Alec sighed nervously, "is she alive?"

Magnus took Alec's hand. "I don't know, I wish I did."

"Jace…" Alec began.

"I know he will be devastated when he awakens." Magnus said quickly. "I modified the spell I used to heal him to keep him asleep, but it will not last. When he awakens, we must do everything to keep him from harm."

"I've been doing that half my life." Alec murmured.

Magnus nodded. "I know, it didn't need to be said."

"Jocelyn and Luke must be crazy with worry." Alec said.

"They've returned to New York and will stay at The Institute until Clary is found." Magnus said. "Isabelle and Simon are also going to help in the search. Luke will be rallying the Downworlders that are loyal to the Clave. Maya has already mobilized her pack."

"I feel so useless." Alec said. "I should be doing more."

"You are my love…" Magnus said touching his face. "You are right where you are supposed to be, at the side of your Parabatai."

"I guess…" Alec began.

"Jace will live." Magnus pointed out. "When he is healed we will return to New York and reunite him with Clary."

"How can you be so sure?" Alec asked sounding frustrated. "No one knows where Clary was taken."

"We are a family and we fight for our own." Magnus said. "Family is above the Clave, the heart is stronger than anything else."

Alec lay his head on Magnus' shoulder. Magnus touched Alec's hair gently. "Rest dear one, I will awaken you if Jace needs you."


	14. Chapter 14

Clary woke up in darkness, she could smell the sour air of the city around her. She tried to move but pain tore through her chest. She lifted her hand but felt a heavy weight on it and heard the clank of a metal chain. She could hear voices talking softly in the distance but couldn't make them out. The last thing she remembered was a flash of light when the Forsaken's sword had gone through her back. Suddenly footsteps were coming toward her. Clary closed her eyes and pretended to be unconscious. She could hear light breathing. Someone knelt beside her, they sat quietly watching her for what seemed to be an eternity. Watching for what? She wondered.

"Clary, it's me; it's Mark." The voice whispered. "You must go from here."

She tried to speak but no words came out.

"You must go." Mark placed something in her hand. "Before they make you eat."

The familiar energy began to tingle through her body. As if it had a will of its own her hand began to move in the smooth lines of a rune. She could feel her energy ebbing, but her hand kept drawing as if it knew her very survival hung in the balance. Suddenly there was a flash of light and she felt herself falling.


	15. Chapter 15

"I-I don't understand…" Jace said trying to push himself up in the bed. Alec held him down. "That was Clary…"

"Jace, be calm." Magnus said. "I will explain."

"Explain what?" Jace shot back at him. "How long have you known, why didn't you tell us?"

"Jace…" Alec said quietly.

"Jace, the Fae have been planning this for quite some time. The battle, the forsaken, you being there that night; they were biding their time as they do until they had confirmation that Clary was pregnant." Magnus explained.

"How did they know?" Jace asked. "She only just found out."

"There have been Fair Folk following her for quite some time; they also have Downworlders and Shadow Hunters who are not loyal to the Clave following her. There was a Downworlder in the pharmacy the night she bought the test." Magnus said. "They were unsure of the outcome, but the Unseelie Queen felt the time was right to act. If she was pregnant then they succeeded, if not then Clary would be used."

Jace's eyes widened, Alec could see the fury burning in them. "Used…used for what?"

"To bring back Sebastian." Magnus replied simply, "That has been the Queen's plan all along. She misses her lover, her prince. She had the sword that ran through Clary enchanted so that it would transport her to a location known to only a few. She would be kept there until a warlock was secured to transfer Sebastian's spirit into the body of the child."

"Sebastian's dead," Jace said darkly. "Clary and I spread his ashes on Lake Lyn."

"Yes…" Magnus agreed. "Alec told me of that. However, when Lilith brought him back she made Sebastian much like her. Lilith's spirit lives on even though it is weak, it will return; so will Sebastian's. The Unseelie Queen means to speed up that process."

"We have to go find her." Jace said sitting up quickly before Alec could push him down. He was rewarded with a stinging pain in his side. He quickly sat back onto the bed.

Alec smirked. "See what you get for not listening?"

"We need to bloody well do something!" Jace protested. "We can't just sit back and let her die. I love her, more than my own life!"

Alec looked stung. "Jace…" He began.

"I-I'm sorry," Jace stammered knowing that he'd hurt Alec's feelings. "I didn't mean…"

"Yes you did!" Alec snapped back.

Jace knew he'd crossed the line. Alec was his Parabatai, his other half. He loved Alec as much as he loved Clary.

Alec's look softened. "Jace, I understand." He said quietly. "I would do the same if it were Magnus."

Jace put a hand on Alec's shoulder. "I know brother; you know that you are just as a part of me as I am of you. If it were Magnus I would move Heaven and Earth to find him, to bring him back to you."

"I would bloody well listen to the Silent Brothers." Alec said grinning at him. "I'd stay here and lay back and make you do all the work!"

Jace laughed, "Sure you would."


	16. Chapter 16

Clary smelled the wet earth beneath her, cool air washed over her skin. She could still smell the stench of the city, but it was muted by the smell of fresh cut grass. She tried to move but her body screamed in agony. She could hear the howling of wolves in the distance and wondered if they were from Maia's pack.

Suddenly she felt the padding of paws on the wet earth; she closed her hand on the stele preparing to will her body to use it in her defense. A wet nose brushed her cheek; she could feel the animal's hot breath. Then she heard a dog's whine. The animal's feet retreated and their sound was replaced by human footfalls.

"Clary…" She heard someone call. Her mind was garbled and the voice sounded as it was coming through a tunnel. "Clary, it's me; it's Maia."

Clary tried to open her eyelids but they felt as if they were made of lead. She managed to open them a small slit.

"LUKE!" Maia yelled. "She's here!"

The sound of shouting and a mixture of human and Werewolf footfalls caused the ground to vibrate beneath her. A rough hand caressed her cheek. It felt warm against the cold that permeated her body.

"Clary, sweetheart…" Luke whispered. "It's all right, I'm here."

She felt his warm arms surround her and gingerly he lifted her. The pain took her breath away; all she could manage was a weak moan. Then darkness closed around her.


	17. Chapter 17

Jace landed with a thud on the hard ground of the Institute, the sour smell of the air stung his nose. He was definitely in New York City. He heard Alec and Magnus land outside the portal.

"Magnus, I think your portal skills need some practice." Jace teased.

"I landed just fine. I think you need practice landing right." Alec said offering Jace his hand.

Jace took it and allowed Alec to pull him up. "You're just defending him because he's your boyfriend."

"Well if you don't like my portal skills you can always find another warlock to portal you all over the world for free." Magnus said winking at him.

Jace muttered something under his breath and then stalked towards the front gate. A loud growling then screeching sound drew his attention.

"Isn't that Luke's truck?" Alec asked pointing to an old pickup truck that had just appeared on the street in front of the Institute.

Jace looked up. "Yes that is, I'd know that horrible sound anywhere." He bolted for the front pathway and saw Luke bent over the door flanked by Maia. As Luke turned around he saw he was carrying a limp body in his arms. "Clary…" Jace whispered and ran towards them.

"Jace?" Luke said as he met Jace on the pathway. "What are you doing here, I thought…."

"Where did you find her?" Jace asked gently touching Clary's face.

"She was in Central Park, near Strawberry Fields." Luke replied. "Maia found her."

"I'll take her." Jace said.

"You're still recovering from an injury." Alec warned appearing behind him.

"I'm fine." Jace retorted. "Please, let me take her."

Reluctantly Luke transferred Clary to Jace's arms. Jace ignored the sudden, sharp, pain in his side. He bent to kiss Clary's forehead. "We have you now. You're safe Clary."

Clary drew in a ragged breath and her eyes flickered open. "Jace," she whispered and fell back into unconsciousness.


	18. Chapter 18

Alec sat across from Jace watching him carefully as he sat on the long bench outside the infirmary. He hadn't said a word since Brother Jeremiah had shooed him out so that he and Magnus could begin healing Clary. Alec could see the self loathing in Jace's eyes. He was doing what he always did when something went horribly wrong, finding ways to blame himself.

"Jace…" Alec began. Jace didn't respond, "Jace…" Alec tried again, this time louder.

Jace looked up at him, and then looked back down.

"Jace, you can't do this to yourself. Think about Clary." Isabelle said angrily. "You can't go into one of your epic sulks every time something happens, it's just not normal!"

"Iz…" Alec began.

"She's right." Jace murmured.

"What?" Alec asked.

"She's right." Jace repeated.

The doors opened cutting off their conversation. An exhausted looking Magnus emerged. "She will live." He breathed.

Alec rushed to Magnus' side putting his arm around him to steady him.

Magnus gently touched his face. "I am all right my love."

Brother Jeremiah appeared in the doorway. "Jace, if you would like to come in; you may."

Jace nodded. "Thank you."

Brother Jeremiah returned his nod and returned inside the infirmary.

Jace walked over to the bed where Clary lay. She was as white as the blankets that covered her except for her bright red hair which also seemed to have lost its luster. Jocelyn stood beside the bed putting a strange spongy material in a basin.

"What is this?" Jace asked picking up a piece.

"It was what was used to close the wound." Jocelyn said. "Magnus and Brother Jeremiah are both taking some to study."

"I'm sorry…." Jace began.

"Jace don't apologize." Jocelyn said putting a hand up. "Clary is a Shadowhunter, she knew what she was getting into."

"I know, but it's still so hard…" He murmured.

Jocelyn put a hand on his shoulder. "Clary's alive, she's going to heal. With rest and time, she will be back on her feet."

Jace knelt down beside the bed taking Clary's hand in his. "And the baby?"

"Will live as well," Jocelyn replied. "As long as she rests, which will not be easy for her considering the situation."

"I know," Jace agreed.

"The Clave has been apprised of the actions of the Unseelie Court." Maryse said coming up beside Jace. "Without solid proof, we cannot do anything to retaliate or to punish those who were involved."

"So the danger's still out there." Jace growled.

"Yes, but as long as Clary stays inside the Institute. She is warded and protected." Maryse replied.

"I want to shove a piece of cold iron up the Queen's…" Jace began.

"Jace…" Jocelyn said cutting him off.

"I want to kill her," Jace corrected himself.

"No," Jocelyn said shaking her head. "Jace look."

Jace looked down at Clary who was staring up at him, her lips moved to speak; but Jace put a finger on them. "No my darling, don't try to talk. Just rest, we can talk later."

Clary shook her head. "Jace," She whispered.

"What is it my love?" He asked gently brushing a stray hair off of her face.

"Mark, where is he?" She breathed.

"Mark?" Jace said. "Mark who?"

"Black—thorn…" Clary managed. "He…saved…me…" She closed her eyes.

Jace looked up in confusion at Maryse. "Mark Blackthorn is still with the Wild Hunt. This proves she was in the Seelie Court."

"Unseelie Court," Maryse Corrected. "I will contact the Inquisitor and tell him this news."

Jace noticed how she said the Inquisitor, instead of Robert or my husband. The distance between them had become more and more apparent over these last few months with Robert staying in Idris and Maryse running the Institute. Both seemed happier, but Alec and Isabelle were feeling the distance more than they were letting on. Alec especially, Jace could see his Parabatai's misery; and he didn't know what to say or do to take his pain away.

Alec appeared in the doorway. "How is she?" He asked.

"She'll be all right; they'll both be all right." Jace replied smiling at him.

"That's good news." Alec said. "I'm going to take Magnus home, if that's all right."

Jace nodded. "That would be good, make sure he knows that I am in his debt."

Alec grinned at him. "I'm sure he'll cash in on that."

Jace chuckled. "I'm sure he will."


	19. Chapter 19

Clary felt an ominous darkness surrounding her as she awoke. She remembered seeing Jace's face his eyes filled with worry, but then the darkness took her again. "Hello?" She said instantly berating herself knowing that calling out to whatever was holding her was a stupid idea.

A low chuckle echoed in the darkness. Clary reached for her seraph blade but it wasn't there. She felt for her weapons belt, but it was nowhere to be found. She readied herself as much as she could for hand to hand combat. "Show yourself!"

The chuckling echoed again. This time it seemed to surround her.

"I'm warning you, my friends will be looking for me!" She shouted into the darkness.

"Will they now?" A man's voice said.

Clary could see a dark figure approaching her. She braced herself wishing she had her stele so she could draw a strength rune or an invisibility rune, any rune at all to help her with whatever was lurking in the darkness.

The dark figure quickly became a shape and Clary gasped in realization of who it was. "Sebastian…" She breathed.

"Well done little sister." He said clapping his hands.

"You're dead, I killed you." Clary stammered.

"Funny thing death," Sebastian began. "It turns out that for me, death is never the end."

"What are you talking about? The heavenly fire burned your soul to a crisp. I saw you die!"

"Yeah, about that..." Sebastian said. "It turns out that when Lilith resurrected me, I became like her. So my soul was weakened, but not destroyed."

"Even if your soul was drifting in Never Never Land, the Heavenly Fire was supposed to burn away the evil…"

"Don't you understand little sister; the powers of good are fleeting. Evil is eternal." Sebastian said taking a step toward her.

"Back off…" Clary growled.

"Don't worry little sister." Sebastian said mockingly. "I don't intend to hurt you."

"Then what do you want?" Clary shot back.

"Revenge," He answered simply.

Before she could react, Sebastian grabbed her. Clary pulled away feeling a sting on her arm. She looked down and saw that Sebastian had scratched her skin through her gear. She grabbed her arm and her hand came away covered in blood.

"What…" She began; Sebastian showed her his glove it was tipped with electrum points. "Something I learned from the Iron Sisters.

"The Iron Sisters, what have you done to them?" Clary asked.

"Nothing…yet." Sebastian said menacingly. "It is all about the child." He stepped toward her and put his hand on her stomach the same way an expectant father would touch his unborn child.

"Leave my baby alone!" Clary warned.

"Oh I shall…but I cannot say the same for Father."

"Valentine…what…." Clary gasped.

Sebastian grabbed her and pushed her, the floor teetered and fell out from beneath her. Sebastian grabbed her hand before she fell. She looked up at him and swore his eyes glowed blacker than when she was with him in Valentine's apartment. He knelt down still holding her wait.

"Soon little sister…very soon…" he said and let go of her.

She fell backwards screaming.

Jace felt someone shaking him and saying his name. He pushed himself up off of where he'd put his head down on Clary's bed. A sharp pain shot through his neck. He felt dizzy and groggy, "Alec must have slipped a sleeping draught into my tea last night." Jace thought. As his vision cleared he realized it was Isabelle. "What is it?" He mumbled.

"Jace Clary's been sobbing and talking in her sleep for ten minutes. Didn't you hear her?" She asked.

"No, I think my Parabatai slipped me a sleeping draught." Jace complained.

Clary shot up screaming in the bed. Jace grabbed her, wrapping his arms around her. "Clary, shhhh it's all right…" He said soothingly.

She continued struggling he held her as tightly as he dared. "Clary," He said again shaking her.

Her eyes flew open, and she started to hyperventilate falling into Jace's arms sobbing.


	20. Chapter 20

"Jace…" He awoke to Alec whispering his name.

Jace looked down at Clary who was sleeping in his arms. Carefully he transferred her to the bed and got up. He followed Alec out into the hallway.

"I'm sorry, I must have fallen asleep." Jace said quietly.

"It's all right, both of you have had a rough couple of days." Alec replied.

"What time is it?" Jace asked looking out the window of the walkway that led to the main hub of the Institute.

"About three A.M." Alec answered. "I didn't want to wake you up."

"Then why did you?" Jace asked looking at him quizzically.

"Magnus showed up about an hour ago, he's pretty upset and going on about the Seelie Queen." Alec explained. "After she talked to him, Mom sent me to get you. I think you're going to be interested in what she has to say."

"I'm not too sure about that. The only thing I want to do to that hell beast is kill her slowly." Jace said looking up at Alec.

"There's more to it," Alec said quietly. "This has to do with your baby."

"I know she wants to resurrect Sebastian, and because Clary is his sister and his blood our baby is her best bet." Jace said, "What more can there be?"

"That's just it." Alec answered as they reached the doorway to Maryse's office. "There's much much more."

Alec opened the door for Jace and he walked inside. Isabelle was seated on the window sill turning the handle of her whip in her hands. Jocelyn and Luke sat on the small bench built into the bookcase with Simon standing beside them. Magnus was in one of the two dark blue velvet chairs sitting in front of Maryse's desk.

"The gang's all here huh…" Jace quipped.

"Jace…" Alec chided.

Jace sighed. "Okay, so what is it?" He asked sinking down into the second velvet chair.

"Kaelie came to me tonight." Magnus said softly.

"Kaelie? From Taki's?" Jace asked.

Magnus nodded. "She wanted my help…"

"With what?" Jace asked cutting him off.

"Jace, listen." Maryse said quietly.

"Kaelie wants asylum. She said that the Seelie queen is using Sebastian's blood to turn all of faerie into her slaves. Kaelie said the Unseelie Queen is preparing to do a ritual that will bring Sebastian back." Magnus explained.

"And she needs our child to do it." Jace finished.

Magnus shook his head. "Not necessarily, Kaelie told me that Sebastian impregnanted the queen and she lost the child because their bloodlines wouldn't mix. She wants Clary's child to replace the one she lost. She read an ancient text on raising demons, and since Lilith and Valentine changed Sebastian's very nature with giving him the demon blood, then Lilith purifying him, and the blood binding ritual done between you and Sebastian. All of this can bring back Sebastian as a power even greater than Lucifer himself."

"So you're saying Clary could be possibly carrying the new king of hell?" Jace asked.

"The Consul thinks the best way to stop this is to terminate the pregnancy, and break the magic." Maryse said. "Since Clary had already been in Faerie, the queen already began the ritual."

"The queen began the ritual?" Jace said. "What has she done to Clary?"

"She fed Clary demon blood according to Kaelie." Magnus replied sitting forward. "The change has already begun."

"Clary will never agree to it." Jace breathed. "This is a child, our child."

"I know…" Alec said putting a hand on Jace's shoulder.

"Don't you think that the light in our blood, that extra angel blood that Valentine fed our mothers could possibly counteract that magic?" Jace asked, his eyes glimmering with tears.

"No one knows…" Magnus murmured.

"Jace, Jia asked me to talk to you." Maryse said. "She wants you to talk to Clary, to get her on our side with this plan."

"She won't do it." Jace said shaking his head. "I'm not going to make her. You don't know what you're asking."

"They think they do." Jocelyn said angrily. "I told them I would take Clary and run with her…"

"You know we will find you." Maryse said cutting Jocelyn off. "I used the same magic to let me know you were alive when Sebastian took you. Valentine marked us all so he would know where we were."

"This is an unfair thing to ask and you know it." Jocelyn shot back. "Why can't we just wait and see? Surely there is some magic that you can find. We have time…"

"No!" Maryse said slamming her hand on her desk. "Even if we had time, all of Faerie is rising against us. The only way to quell this rebellion is to get rid of the thing that they are seeking!"

"There's something else." Magnus said quietly.

"What could there possibly be?" Jace replied in exasperation.

"Jace, there's two babies." Magnus said. "One light, one dark, one a child of Heaven, one a child of Hell. The queen was able to resurrect her child in Clary's womb."

Jace sat back in his chair. "You're telling me Clary's carrying Sebastian's child."

"Essentially," Magnus answered. "However, the child that's been resurrected in Clary's womb is not of your flesh or blood. This is the child that needs to be destroyed."

"Then do it…" Jace growled. "Do it and let our child live."

Magnus sighed. "There's no easy way to do that. The babies are inextricably connected. Just as you were with Sebastian."

"But we were separated by Glorius." Jace said.

"Which bloody well damn near killed you." Alec pointed out.

"You're saying it again?" Jace asked looking up at him.

"The situation bloody well demands it!" Alec shot back.

"We don't really have access to a heavenly weapon to skewer Clary with to separate the babies." Isabelle said standing up. "And with the babies' blood mixing with hers, I don't know if she'd survive it."

"It's not right, us determining Clary's fate without her being her." Simon said angrily. "After all, aren't these her babies too? I just think she should be involved in the decision."

"I agree." Isabelle said walking over to Simon's side.

"Fine," Maryse said sounding hesitant. "We'll talk about this in the morning."


	21. Chapter 21

Maryse stood impatiently by the front door. The meeting had ended hours ago and she was very unsettled with the choice she had to make. Three loud bangs on the door drew her attention; she carefully drew the rune to open it.

As the door creaked open it was as if the night filtered into the Institute, bringing the cold and stink of the city in with it. The figure that stepped through the darkness into the dimly lit nave would bring chills to the heart of even the bravest of Shadowhunters.

"John," Maryse said evenly as he stepped inside.

"Maryse," The tall thin man said, taking off his dark top hat. He shrugged off his long black coat hanging it on one of the many hooks that lined the wall. The stark white of his shirt against the dark vest he was wearing made his face look even paler. His light green eyes seemed to glow eerily in the dim witchlight. "I was surprised to get your call. What would a Institute guardian need with a banished warlock?"

"I'm calling in the favor you once owed my mother." Maryse replied. "Please, come into my office so that we may speak."

John nodded running a thin hand through his dark hair. It fell into perfect waves on his head.

"Still magically combing your hair," Maryse said. "I thought you'd given up on that."

"Just because one is banished doesn't mean one should give up on good personal hygiene." John said smiling. "I am sorry for your loss."

"My loss?" Maryse asked looking surprised.

"Your son," John replied. "I understand the miscreant Sebastian was the cause of his demise."

"Yes," Maryse said quietly. "He was murdered."

"I am truly sorry for that." John murmured.

Maryse opened the door to her office and led him inside. "This is the purpose of your visit. The Clave fears that he will return."

"Return," John asked sounding confused. "He was slain by Heavenly Fire by the Fairchild girl from the accounts I've heard."

"He was…" Maryse agreed. "However the demon Lilith changed him, now he hangs in limbo and the Unseelie Queen wishes to bring him back from the nether."

"Sebastian was a Shadowhunter, how can this be?" John said leaning against the wall.

"Lilith changed his blood in a blood binding ritual between Sebastian and my son Jace. His blood was further changed when he created the second cup." Maryse explained. "He made Dark Shadowhunters by mingling his blood with Lilith's purifying the demon blood Valentine fed Jocelyn when she was pregnant."

"I see, this story has many twists." John murmured.

"Now Clary Fairchild carries the child of my son, the Unseelie Queen took her wishing to raise the child she was impregnated with by Sebastian. She was unable to carry the child because of its Shadowhunter blood. It was mystically reborn in Clary's womb. It is by this child she chooses to raise Sebastian's soul."

"One child?" John asked.

"Two…" Maryse said holding up her fingers. "One light and one dark."

"And they are inextricably linked…" John finished. "What is it you wish from me?"

"The Consul wishes the pregnancy terminated, the parents are…." Maryse began.

"Less than willing." John finished. "I understand."

"If there were a way to end the pregnancy and make it look as natural as possible and not suspect." Maryse said.

John nodded. "I understand what you are asking. And of course payment would be…"

"In any reasonable form you wish." Maryse said cutting him off.

"Yes…" John mused. "I don't suppose you would be able to get me unbanished."

Maryse shook her head. "I'm sorry, no. I hold no power with the Spiral Labyrinth."

"It was worth asking." John replied his lips quirking up into a grin. "I will do as you ask, if you will pay in gold."

Maryse nodded. "I will. I am sure the Consul will be grateful."

"I'm sure she will." John agreed. "Please take me to the Fairchild girl. I promise it will be painless."

"Thank you." Maryse said quietly.


	22. Chapter 22

"Jace…" Maryse said quietly shaking his shoulder.

He stirred in the chair that he'd set up next to Clary's bed lowering his feet to the floor. "Maryse, what time is it?"

She gently cupped his chin with her hand. "It's late dear one, you should rest."

Jace shook his head. "I want to be here when she wakes."

"I can have Isabelle or Alec come and get you, it's not healthy for you to stay in here. You need to eat, and rest."

Jace caught her hand in his. "Thank you," He said sincerely. "But…" His words were cut off by a stinging pain in his arm. "Maryse, what have you done?" He stuttered stumbling backwards and falling to his knees.

She gently put an arm around him. "Easy Jace…" She said as she watched his eyes flutter closed.

John appeared beside her and knelt down beside Jace. "He will never forgive you."

She shook her head. "I know, but this is beyond all of us. Help me get him to the bed."

John picked Jace's limp body in his arms. He laid him easily on the cot beside Clary's.

"Do what you must." Maryse said quietly.

John moved to the side of the bed and placed a hand on her stomach. He looked up in surprise. "It is true, one twin light, one twin dark."

"We knew that." Another voice said as Magnus appeared from the shadows. He looked furious.

Maryse's jaw hit the ground. "Magnus, I thought Alec had taken you home."

"The poor boy fell asleep on his bed while I was waiting for him to change." Magnus replied. "I was just going to check on Clary and make my way home. I guess I'm glad I did."

"Magnus Bane," John said bowing his head. "The high warlock of Brooklyn, it is good to see you old friend."

"Weren't you banished to a small town in Siberia?" Magnus asked.

"Yes…" John said drawing out the 's.' "However the Inquisitor's wife needed my aid. I must repay an old debt."

"Unfortunately your trip was in vain." Magnus said, his voice taking on a warning tone. "I will not allow this injustice to take place."

"This is Clave business," Maryse warned. "You are not in Downworld."

"Downworld," Magnus said quietly. "I never liked that word; it makes us sound like lower beings. I am afraid though you are using one of my kind, a Downworlder as you call us to commit the injustice. I have the power of the Spiral Labyrinth to call upon if need be."

John stood up. "I cannot do this." He said quickly.

"You're afraid of the Labyrinth?" Maryse asked sounding agitated. "You are already banished, what more harm could come to you?"

John shook his head. "No, it is not that." He explained. "The child is, protected. It cannot be touched. I sensed it when I placed my hand upon the Fairchild woman."

"Protected how?" Magnus said taking a step forward. "I sensed nothing."

"It is old, wild magic." John replied standing up.

"You…" Maryse began.

Magnus raised his hand. "I only wish I had something to do with this." He walked over to the bed and placed his hand where John's had rested. "Yes…" He murmured. "She is warded with an ancient protection. I've never felt anything like it."

"You feel the same thing," John agreed. "At first I was not sure."

"This is ancient magic." Magnus said standing. "It cannot be undone by anyone other than she who cast the spell. It is tied to her by blood."

"So if we kill the one who cast the spell…" Maryse began.

Magnus shook his head. "The one who cast the spell is dead. It is tied in life and in death until the children are born."

Maryse let out a sharp breath. "I feel your services are no longer needed John, thank you."

John bowed low. "My debt is repaid." He turned to Magnus. "Perhaps you could…"

Magnus shook his head. "No, just no. I cannot implore nor beg for your banishment to end. It is well earned."

John shrugged. "I at least had to try."

Magnus nodded. "Safe travels make sure your journey is swift and without any stops in between."

John nodded, "I will indeed. A report of me in the city is the last thing any of us need."

"As long as you return to Siberia, and never leave. No one will ever know." Magnus reassured him. "However I cannot promise my silence if you take any detours." He warned.

John nodded. "I understand."

As John disappeared into the darkness, Maryse turned to Magnus. "I can be assured you will not breathe a word of this to Alec."

"I cannot make any promises. I have found that lies between lovers, whether to protect them or to hurt them; are all hurtful." Magnus said looking at her his cat eyes glowing in the darkness. "I will not say anything unless asked directly, in that case I will tell the truth."

"You would incur the wrath of the Clave, and start a war with Downworld?" Maryse asked her voice rising.

"I will tell the truth." Magnus repeated. "That another warlock was brought in and found that the children are untouchable. I do not know what John's intentions were."

Maryse sighed, "Can you erase Jace's memory of my deception?"

Magnus shook his head. "No, I will not do that." He said flatly. "That is of your own means to cover. I will not do that."

"I understand." Maryse replied tightly.

"I believe I will stay here in the infirmary tonight." Magnus said walking over to the cot on the other side of Clary's. "To make sure…no other injustices occur tonight."

Maryse spun on her heel. "Do as you wish warlock." She growled.


	23. Chapter 23

Jace woke up feeling the warmth of the sun on his face. Slowly, he opened his eyes. Alec was sitting beside him.

"Alec?" Jace asked sitting up. A wave of dizziness overwhelmed him forcing him to lie back down. "Did you slip me a sleeping draught again?"

Alec shook his head. "No I came down and found you like this."

Jace tried to clear the fuzziness from his head and replay the events of the night before. "Maryse…" he murmured.

"Mom?" Alec said looking confused. "What does Mom have to do with this?"

"She was here last night," Jace said. "With someone else, a man all in black clothes."

"Are you sure it wasn't just one of the Silent brothers?" Alec asked him.

"No, he didn't have a hood. He was tall, taller than Robert and thin…" Jace's eyes widened. "She drugged me."

"Now why would she do that?" Isabelle asked coming up beside her brother.

"Because I need to make sure this stupid Shadowhunter youth takes care of himself." Maryse said as she strode into the room. "Love has certainly made you foolish Jace Lightwood."

It felt good to hear her call him by the last name he had taken when he was a child. "Who was the man?" Jace asked.

"A warlock friend of mine," Maryse replied simply. "I wanted a second opinion on the babies."

"Clary…" Jace said quickly cutting her off.

Isabelle raised a hand stopping Jace. "She's fine, she woke up a few hours ago. Jocelyn and I took her upstairs to rest since this place seems like Grand Central Station."

Jace sat up again, "I've got to go see her."

"You will." Maryse said sitting down beside him, putting her hand on his shoulder. "I wanted to tell you what my friend found."

Jace's eyes met hers. "What did he say?"

"That Clary is indeed carrying twins. One is light, one is dark." Maryse began.

"We knew that." Jace said.

"Hold on, let me finish." Maryse chided.

"Sorry, go on." Jace said.

"He also discovered that the children are protected by ancient magic that cannot be undone. There is no way to terminate the pregnancy as The Consul had ordered. We can only watch and wait now." Maryse explained. "She feels that Clary needs to be monitored closely and that is best done in Idris."

"What about the wedding?" Alec asked.

"As far as I know, there is no reason why it cannot go on." Maryse replied smiling at Jace. "The Clave has granted you Herondale Manor as you are the last Herondale heir."

"That's great…" Jace breathed.

"When do we leave?" Alec pressed.

Maryse looked up at Alec. "Alec I had hoped that you would stay on in New York with Isabelle."

Alec shook his head. "No, I lost my Parabatai once when Sebastian took him from me. I want to be there in Idris, I'll stay with Dad."

Maryse looked as if she'd been struck. "My child, I in no way meant to harm either of you. It is common practice for Parabatai to be stationed together wherever the Clave chooses. I was simply saying you and Isabelle cannot leave New York unprotected."

"I'll stay behind." Simon said walking into the room. "Isabelle and I will protect the city until suitable replacements can be found."

Maryse looked at Isabelle who nodded her assent. "Very well," Maryse sighed. "You can leave as soon as tomorrow if Clary is well enough."

Jace took Maryse's hand gently in his and looked her directly in the eye. "Thank you," He said sincerely. "We will return after the child is born. I promise you…"

Maryse nodded. "Angel willing…" She bent to kiss his head. "Now go see Clary before you explode." She added in a whisper.

She felt a puff of air as Jace let out a small laugh.


	24. Chapter 24

Jace opened Clary's door carefully so he wouldn't wake her if she were sleeping. He looked at the bed as he came in, Clary wasn't there. He quickly surveyed the room and saw Clary sitting in the window, her head on her knees, sound asleep over her drawing pad. His lips quirked up in a smile, he'd found her this way before many times. He quietly walked over to her and took the drawing pad from her knees placing it on the table next to the window. He took the pencil from her hand and began to place it on top of the pad when he gasped. The picture she had been drawing was of her standing in what looked to be a ravaged Idris holding a child with curly hair. There was something wrong with the child, it looked terrified. In the background of the picture he saw a shadow holding another child with a shock of spiky hair and eyes that were black as night. Jace quickly flipped the pad over then turned to Clary. Carefully he put his arms beneath her and lifted her effortlessly off the window ledge. As if by instinct she curled into his arms. Jace brushed a gentle kiss on her forehead. Then he carried her to the bed and lay her gently on top of the coverlet. He walked across the room to a battered chair that had an afghan folded neatly on top of it and laid it over Clary. Then he shrugged off his shirt, a shiver crept up his spine. He wasn't sure if it was the chilly night air, or the image that his beloved had drawn. He hung his shirt on the end of the bed and carefully sat down toeing off his boots. He slid his body up to the top of the bed and pulled Clary as close to himself as he dared. She sighed softly. He could feel the fluttering of her heart against his chest.

"I will protect you." Jace murmured closing his eyes.


	25. Chapter 25

_Clary was walking through the institute drawing pad and pencils in hand. She was headed to the greenhouse to draw the new flowers that had come up in the last month. She loved them they were such a vibrant blue with veins of gold going through them. They were the most beautiful flowers she'd ever seen, she was considering using them in her wedding bouquet if her mom liked them as much as she did._

 _As she rounded the corner she saw a slender male silhouette in the window. "What is Jace doing back?" She thought. "He left for Idris this morning." Maybe he got back earlier and wanted to surprise her? The thought of him in there made Clary quicken her pace. She was so excited to be able to show Jace the beautiful flowers she wanted for their wedding._

 _"Jace!" She cried happily pushing the glass door open. "You're back."_

 _Clary froze in her tracks, Sebastian stood admiring the very flowers she was going to draw._

 _"Sister mine…" Sebastian said turning around, "have you seen these lovely blooms?"_

 _"Yes…" She answered warily. "What are you doing here?"_

 _"Don't you know?" He asked pulling a bloom from the plant and bringing it up to his nose. "Their perfume is intoxicating." He sighed looking up at her. "But not nearly as intoxicating as your scent."_

 _Before Clary could run he had her trapped in his arms. She could feel his heat against her skin, smell the stink of the demon blood in his veins._

 _"I told you," She growled. "I will never feel for you that way. You are nothing to me."_

 _He looked at her as if he'd been stung. "As much as you don't want to admit it, we are of the same blood dear sister. You have the same dark heart Clarissa. It's dying to come out and play."_

 _"It doesn't play well with others." Clary seethed. "Let…me…go…"_

 _"I can't imagine why it wouldn't want to come out and play. Power, true power, can be very intoxicating." He said running his finger down her side. "It can be a true aphrodisiac. It is how I was able to woo the Seelie Queen, she was unable to resist my power."_

 _"And I killed you for it." Clary shot back at him._

 _"Yes, dear sister; you did kill me, but you saved me and for that I cannot be angry with you. You turned me into the being of pure power. I can do the same for you." Sebastian crooned pulling her closer to him. She could feel every muscle in his body._

 _"I…don't…want…you…" She growled trying to pull away from him._

 _He caught her hand easily in his. "You will dear sister, you will…." Sebastian breathed his tongue traveled hungrily over his lips. His hand raised to begin unbuttoning her shirt._

Clary woke up screaming…..

Instantly strong arms were around her holding her tightly, Clary struggled against them.

"Clary…" Jace soothed. "It's me you're safe."

It took several painful seconds for Clary to compose herself. "Jace?" She whispered.

His golden eyes came into focus. "It's me Clary, everything is all right."

"Sebastian?" She choked.

"He's dead, remember you killed him with Heosphoros."

"No…" Clary said shaking her head "He was here, he was just here."

"No one's here but you and I." Jace said quietly. "Although the rest of the Institute is probably on the way now that they think I'm killing you."

"Jace," Clary said lifting her hand up. There was a rune on her hand, one that she'd never seen before. It was a rune that spoke of death. Suddenly a sharp pain in her stomach caused her to double over.

"Clary!" Jace cried. "What is it?"

"I-I don't know." She gasped.

"I'll get Alec, I'll send him for help." Jace said quickly beginning to get up.

Clary caught his arm in a steel grip. "Don't leave me." She begged as tears streamed down her face.

"Jace what is it?" Alec asked running into the room. "I heard screams."

"It's Clary, she needs help." Jace said frantically.

Alec nodded and ran out of the room.

"Clary breathe…" Jace soothed pulling her hair away from her face.

"I can't…" Clary choked.

Jace saw the color draining from her face. "It's going to be all right my love." He soothed.

Magnus appeared next to the bed. "What's happening?"

Jace brought Clary's hand with the rune on it up for Magnus to see. Magnus' eyes widened. "I have not seen one of these in over a century. Worry not biscuit, I will take it from you."

Clary doubled over again crying out in pain. Jace caught her in his arms. "Can you take her pain," He begged.

Magnus nodded and placed his hand over Clary's. His lips began to move quickly in a silent chant Magnus alone could hear. Blue flames began to surround their hands. The seconds passed like hours as Clary's body began to relax. Magnus pulled away looking drained. The rune was now on his hand; he stumbled to the table where Clary's drawing book was and placed his hand on it. The drawing book glowed with a red light, and as it dimmed Magnus stepped away leaning against the windowsill.

Clary leaned back into Jace's arms. "What was that?" She breathed.

"An ancient rune," Magnus said picking up the book. "One that was used to punish Shadowhunters that went against the Clave. Treason was punished with death." He handed the book to Jace.

"Who would want to kill Clary?" Jace asked.

Magnus shook his head. "Not Clary, the children."

"But, I thought they are warded." Jace said."

"Wait, children, warded?" Clary asked looking confused.

"Much has happened since you were injured biscuit." Magnus said laying his hand on her shoulder.

A sense of foreboding washed over Clary, "Please, what's happened? Magnus, please tell me."

Magnus sank down into one of the chairs next to the bed. "You are pregnant Clary, with twins. One dark and one light."

"What do you mean?" She began.

Magnus raised his hand to stop her. "When you were attacked by the forsaken you were transported to Faerie. Somehow she put the child fathered by Sebastian in your womb."

Clary pushed herself up. "Get it out of me; I can't…please….Magnus…"

"We cannot remove the child or end the pregnancy. There is old magic attached to the children protecting them." Magnus explained. "It has been tried."

"The rune," Jace asked. "Where did it come from? There was no one in the room except us."

Magnus shrugged. "I don't know. It could have been done by Clary in her dream state unconsciously, or magically from afar. What I do know is you need to get Clary to Idris as soon as possible so that she will be protected from any demonic presence."

"Demonic presence?" Clary gasped.

"The child of Sebastian is part demon as Sebastian was in life through the demon blood given to Jocelyn by Valentine. Idris is warded against demons more than any place in the world. Clary will be safest there." Magnus said. "I will go with you," he said leaning forward and placing his hand on Clary's. "I will not leave your side."

"I can't ask you to do that." Clary said quietly. "I can't ask you to leave Alec."

"Alec is going with us." Jace said. "Parabatai cannot be kept apart by Clave law."

"What about New York," Clary asked. "We can't leave it unprotected."

"It won't be." Isabelle said walking into the room followed by Simon. "We'll be staying behind to protect the City until replacements are sent. Your Mom and Luke are on their way back here to go with you."

"Simon?" Clary said pushing away from Jace.

"Clary, you protected me my whole life." He said sitting down on the bed across from her. "Let me protect you now."

She pulled him to her hugging him tightly. "I love you." She whispered.

"I love you too." He choked.

"Then it's settled." Jace said. "We leave for Idris tonight."


	26. Chapter 26

p class="MsoNormal"Maryse walked soundlessly along the perimeter fence of the Institute keeping to the shadows. She was still rattled by the evening's events. She thought about Jace and Clary who would be portaled to Idris in just a few hours. The lone howl of a werewolf on their nightly patrol drew her attention. She quickly looked around, but saw no movement. She quickened her pace. Maryse wanted this meeting over with./p  
p class="MsoNormal""From the screams I take it that the rune worked." A man's voice came from the shadows. /p  
p class="MsoNormal""No, John it did not." Maryse said watching him step from his hiding place in the garden. "If anything it strengthened their resolve." /p  
p class="MsoNormal""I warned you that the rune would not work," John sighed. "The ancient magic protects the children." /p  
p class="MsoNormal""But it doesn't protect the mother." Maryse finished. /p  
p class="MsoNormal""So now you want the mother to die?" John asked sounding surprised./p  
p class="MsoNormal""If she dies, the children will die too." Maryse murmured./p  
p class="MsoNormal""And what of your son Jace?" John asked. "Would he forgive such an act?" /p  
p class="MsoNormal"Maryse shook her head. "No, his spirit would be crushed." She replied. "However, he would heal in time. As all Shadowhunters do." /p  
p class="MsoNormal""Have you?" John asked./p  
p class="MsoNormal"Maryse looked up at him. "I'm sorry…"/p  
p class="MsoNormal""Have you healed?" John repeated. /p  
p class="MsoNormal"Maryse sat down on one of the benches next to the fence. "No," /p  
p class="MsoNormal""Then how can you predict what your son will or will not do?" John asked moving to sit next to her. /p  
p class="MsoNormal""I've lost my child," Maryse said bitterly. "They are not even married yet, I've seen Shadowhunters lose their mate. Jocelyn…lost Valentine. She loved again. Jace too will love again." /p  
p class="MsoNormal""So what would you have me do?" John asked quietly. /p  
p class="MsoNormal""Whatever it is you have until sunrise to do," Maryse replied. "When they are in Idris, they will be beyond our reach." /p  
p class="MsoNormal" /p 


	27. Chapter 27

Jace paced impatiently in the garden. They'd been waiting for over an hour for Jocelyn and Luke to come back from his book store. "How much can you possibly need?" He complained.

"Well since it's my mom…" Clary said grinning wickedly. "Probably every last paint supply she can find. She's been dying to capture Idris on canvas."

"She's going to have to carry it all…" Jace muttered.

Clary rolled her eyes and grinned at Simon. "How long will it be until Helen and Aline get here?"

"They're leaving from Wrangel Island in about three days. They have some work to finish up on the wards." Isabelle answered. "We'll take the first portal we can find after that."

"Good," Clary said. "Because I'm going to need your help planning the wedding."

"I figured you would." Isabelle said grinning at her.

Magnus wiggled his fingers at Clary. "Don't forget me, I've had years and years of experience in planning parties."

Clary laughed. "Of course I wouldn't leave you out of it Magnus. We're going to have a beautiful wedding. It'll be small of course…"

Isabelle began to giggle.

"What?" Clary asked.

"You do realize that Jace is still the Inquisitor's son." Alec said.

Clary looked at him , confused. "What does that mean?"

Jace stopped pacing. "That means we have to have 'honored guests,' and dignitaries at our wedding." He replied sarcastically. "Not to mention, we're heroes."

Clary sighed. "Is nothing with you simple?"

Jace grinned at her. "Sorry, when you marry me; you're marrying all of Idris."

"Could your head get any bigger?" Alec teased.

"Yeah Jace," Isabelle piped up. "If your ego got any bigger it wouldn't fit through the portal."

"Speaking of portal…" Simon began pointing to Luke and Jocelyn who were entering the garden carrying two suitcases.

"Where have you been?" Jace asked.

"Sorry, wolf business." Luke answered. "Just a few things I had to tie up with Maia and the pack here in New York since we don't know when we're coming back."

"Wolf business…" Jace grumbled.

Isabelle looked around. "Have you seen Mom?"

"No not since she left earlier." Alec answered.

"Are we ready to get this show on the road?" Magnus said standing up and walking over to the stone wall.

"Absolutely," Jace said picking up Clary's suitcase.

Magnus placed his hand on the wall and the portal began to slowly open up. Jace took Clary's hand and took a step forward. Just as they had reached the portal the ground began to shake knocking them off their feet.

"What in the…." Isabelle began.

Her words were cut off by the roar of a Behemoth demon filled the night air. Jace grabbed Clary and pushed her through the portal. "MOM!" She screamed.

"Go!" Luke ordered as he began to transform into a part man part werewolf. "Go now! We'll hold them off!"

Alec sprang forward towards the portal grabbing Jace. They tumbled backward through the portal.


	28. Chapter 28

Clary awoke to someone shaking her and repeating her name. She opened her eyes. It was night, she wasn't sure where she was. She remembered slamming into the ground, but after that everything had gone dark.

"Clary!" Isabelle said coming into view.

"Iz…what are you doing here?" Clary said slowly.

Isabelle took out her stele and pulled Clary's sleeve up. "You don't remember?"

"I remember the attack in the garden, and then….oh my gosh JACE!" She sat up quickly.

Isabelle put her hand on Clary's shoulder. "Stay put until I get this rune done." She ordered.

"Where's Jace?" Clary asked impatiently.

"I don't know, I was knocked through the portal just as it closed. Simon went in before me." Isabelle explained.

"Wait, Simon's here too?" Clary said. "What about my mom, and Luke."

Isabelle shook her head. "They were still fighting the demons. Maia and the wolves had just arrived when I went through the portal."

Clary pulled away from Isabelle and pushed herself to her feet. "We need to find Jace and get to the Gard, they need to know what happened. I need to find out about my mom!"

"Clary, I don't know where Jace is. Magnus was hit, the portal wasn't stable. I don't even have a clue where we are. We may not be in Idris." Isabelle said.

"Oh we're in Idris." Clary said pointing to where she could see the towers over the trees. "We need to find Alec, Simon, Jace, and Magnus."

"The portal was supposed to open right outside the Gard, if they were anywhere I'd bet it was there." Isabelle agreed.

Clary nodded. "Let's get going."

Isabelle checked her compass rune. "We need to head East, if that's the case we have to be somewhere by the crossroads."

"The crossroads where they bury the suicides and dishonored Shadowhunters?" Clary asked with a shudder.

Isabelle nodded. "Yes."

"Isabelle!" Simon called jogging up to them.

Clary spun around. "Simon! Where's Jace?"

"He's coming. Magnus is weak, he's helping Alec." Simon said.

Clary smiled. "Of course," She began just as Jace crested the hill in front of them.

Jace looked over at Alec who was helping him support Magnus' weight. Alec nodded and Jace ducked out from under Magnus' arm. He ran up to Clary catching her in his arms. "By the Angel," He breathed. "I am so glad to see you." He pulled away from her checking to see if she was injured.

"I'm fine." Clary reassured him. "Where are we?"

"Just North of Brocelind Forest," Jace replied surveying the area. "The Gard is about a mile and a half from here, and Magnus needs to rest."

"Should we camp here?" Simon asked.

"Not unless you want to be turned into a werewolf." Alec answered.

"Well I was a Vampire once." Simon shot back.

"That didn't work out too well, did it Daylighter?" Magnus said weakly.

Simon frowned. "Well at least for me it wasn't permanent." He said sourly.

"Herondale Manor." Jace said quietly.

"What?" Alec asked.

"Herondale Manor, it's right over the hill." Jace said pointing down to the road. "We can go there and rest, and then we can make our way to the Gard tomorrow."

"No, Jace I need to find out about my mom." Clary said.

"We can't get there tonight," Jace said touching her cheek gently. "Magnus needs rest, and so do you. I'll send a fire message to the Inquisitor and let him know what happened in New York. "

"I'm sure he already knows." Alec said as a howl filled the air. "We better get going."


	29. Chapter 29

As they reached the road Clary could see the Gard clearly. 'All roads lead to the Hall of Accords.' Clary thought. Another howl broke the silence. Clary shuddered and moved closer to Jace. "I thought the downworlders were at peace with the Shadowhunters."

Jace shook his head. "It's a fragile peace. There are still old grudges, the Clave will never fully accept Downworlders, and the Downworlders won't accept the Clave."

"So it's all for show?" Clary asked.

"It's all political, the Mundanes have their politics….we have ours." Jace explained. "There will never really be peace, we're always going to be at war with someone. As long as there is evil in the world, the Shadowhunters will be there to protect Mundanes like you."

"I'm not a Mundane." Clary reminded him.

The corners of Jace's lips quirked up into a smile, "I know…."

Clary play punched him.

"Hey Jace," Alec called pointing to a Victorian looking building. "Is that it?"

"Yes, that's Herondale Manor. That's where I was born…." Jace's voice trailed off.

"Jace…it's all right." Clary said.

Jace took her hand. "I'm all right." He reassured her. "Come on, I'll show you all they've done to restore it." Jace walked faster pulling Clary behind him.


	30. Chapter 30

After getting everyone settled into different rooms of Herondale Manor Jace took Clary by the hand and led her down a long, wide, hallway. "I've saved the best for last." He said quietly as they came to a large oak door at the end of the hall. "Close your eyes."

Clary did as she was asked and closed her eyes; Jace gently put his hands over them so she wouldn't peek. Clary let him gently guide her into the room.

"Okay, you can open them."

Clary opened her eyes and gasped. The room Jace brought her to had large windows on one wall that ran from the ceiling to the floor. It offered a beautiful view of Brocelind Forest with Alicante's towers lit a light blue behind it. In front of the windows an easel and a table lined with paints, brushes, a pile of sketchbooks, and boxes of pencils stood ready to be used. There was an ornate four poster bed on the other wall with a bookshelf built into the wall behind it.

"We can add a crib for the babies in here if you want." Jace said. "There's also a smaller room adjoining this one where we can build a nursery."

"We'll think about that when the babies come." Clary replied. "Right now, I'm exhausted."

Jace nodded, "me too I just want to get a quick shower before I go to bed."

"Go ahead, I'll get settled in." Clary said putting her bag on the trunk at the end of the bed. "Don't be long…" She added.

Jace winked at her. "I won't."

Jace showered in record time. When he came out he saw that the witchlights had been dimmed. Clary lay sound asleep curled up in the bed. Jace smiled, she looked so peaceful. After all that had happened in the last few weeks she had earned this peace. Jace walked over to the windows and pulled the curtains across them so that the morning light wouldn't wake Clary. He climbed into the bed with her fitting her body to his.

Clary sighed softly, "I love you Jace."

"I love you too Clary."

Clary lay in the darkness listening to the wolves howling. She didn't remember them ever sounding like this. They sounded angry. Clary pushed herself up off the bed and walked to the window. It was a full moon and it lit up the garden. She could see the shadows of the werewolves circling the house. A set of hands touched her shoulders causing her to jump.

"Easy, it's just me." Jace said quietly close to her ear.

"I wish Luke were here, maybe he'd understand what's going on out there." Clary said.

"The werewolves are too close," Jace agreed. "I'll send a fire message to the Clave, maybe they'll know what's going on."

"They-they can't get in here? Can they?" Clary asked.

"I don't think they'll try." Jace answered. "They know if they attacked anyone here, it would be all out war with the Shadowhunters."

Clary turned to face Jace, the moonlight reflected off his eyes causing them to look silver. She reached up and touched his face. "I'm sorry." She whispered.

Jace lifted her chin with his hand so he could look into her eyes. "What for?"

Tears stung Clary's eyes."Putting all of us in danger, I mean I should have told you I was pregnant. You wouldn't have let me go out with you to fight those forsaken. I wouldn't have gotten kidnapped…"

"Shhhh…." He said putting a finger to her lips. "It's not your fault, none of it is. Clary we're in this together." He put his hand on her stomach. "We made this beautiful child together. Whatever happens, we're going to face it together. I love you, more than you could ever imagine Clary. I'll protect you, I promise you I swear by the Angel."

Clary wrapped her arms around Jace's neck and buried her head in his chest. She breathed him in, the scent of salt, and sweat and marks was comforting. He lifted her into his arms and carried her over to the bed laying her down gently on top of the coverlet. He pulled the blankets over her and kissed her on the forehead.

"Stay here," He whispered. "I want to check on Alec and Magnus and see if they need anything. Do you want me to bring you some water?"

Clary nodded. "Don't be too long." She murmured already half asleep.

Jace stroked her hair. "I promise I won't my angel."


	31. Chapter 31

Jace checked all the doors and windows on the second floor of the manor, then he went downstairs and checked everything else before going to the kitchen. When he got there he saw that the light was on. He pulled a dagger out of his boot and pushed the door open slowly. He breathed a sigh of relief when he saw Alec at the counter cutting up some apples and cheese.

"Can't sleep?" Jace asked walking over to stand beside him.

Alec shook his head, "the howling is keeping me awake."

"Clary too, she's really nervous." Jace answered pulling a knife out of the drawer.

"It's strange, don't you think?" Alec said. "I mean the werewolves shouldn't be this restless. We have an agreement with them, and all the other Downworlders."

Jace picked up a block of cheese and began to slice it into pieces. "We do," He agreed. "But there's been so much discord with the Downworlders ever since the representatives were kidnapped by the Fair folk. When it comes down to it, they will protect their own."

"Clary's one of them kind of," Alec said pulling a plate out of the cabinet. "I mean Luke's her stepfather and he's basically an Alpha."

"Not by choice," Jace said, "He's a Shadowhunter turned Werewolf, they hold less of a standing than if it was a full blood."

Alec shrugged. "I guess, but isn't he well respected in Idris?"

"He was Valentine's number two, what do you think?" Jace said as he arranged the cheese on the plate in neat yellow lines.

"I think that even though he was Valentine's number two, the fact that he was betrayed by him; his own Parabatai should speak volumes." Alec answered pointedly. "That is the ultimate betrayal, of the vows they took, and of Valentine's respect for him as a Shadowhunter."

Jace's eyes widened. "Alec, are you all right?"

Alec sighed, "Yes, and no. I just want peace, I just want one day where we can breathe easy and not worry about being in a war with someone."

"We're Shadowhunters," Jace said. "Normal life is only for the Mundane and even they don't live in peace. Peace is an unattainable privilege."

"How's Clary," Alec asked changing the subject.

"She's tired, scared, angry, and upset." Jace answered, "I would really like to be able to tell her that Luke and Jocelyn were okay; but I can't do that."

"You sent a message to the Consul right?" Alec said.

Jace nodded. "She hasn't answered, or she hasn't received it. I'm going up to the Gard in the morning to see if I can convince her to contact the New York Institute."

Alec sank down into a chair at the small kitchen table placing the plate in the middle. "Are we going to stay here or go into the city?"

Jace paused putting a hand on the chair opposite where Alec was sitting.

"What is it?" Alec asked.

"I just wonder, was it my father or my mother who sat in this chair." Jace said thoughtfully. "I wonder what they talked about, if they fought, what they ate…"

"They would be proud of you." Alec said. "You're an amazing Shadowhunter, one of the best I know. You're an incredible pianist, and one of the best strategists in the world. The Clave knows that. You're also a loyal friend who would put his life on the line for everyone he loved without batting an eyelash."

Jace sat down quietly. He gazed over at Alec whose expression was one of pride mixed with sadness. "You really think that?"

Alec nodded. "I do, Isabelle does, Max idolized you, even Dad and Mom would go on and on when you weren't around. Clary loves you unconditionally and that's something very rare. You are living a charmed life Jace Herondale."

"Lightwood," Jace corrected him quietly. "Lightwood."

Alec smiled, "You're not taking the name?"

Jace shook his head. "Only on paper, I'm proud to be your brother and Parabatai. Nothing will change that."

The front door slamming shut drew their attention. Jace looked over at Alec and ran out of the kitchen.


	32. Chapter 32

As Alec reached the sitting room, Isabelle and Simon appeared.

"What's going on?" Isabelle asked.

"I don't know, the door opened and shut. Jace and I were in the kitchen." Alec said.

"Where's Jace?" Isabelle said looking into the darkness of the foyer.

"I thought he'd be out here." Alec answered.

Jace appeared on the second floor balcony. "Clary's gone."

Seconds later Jace appeared at the top of the stairs that led into the sitting room. He glanced at Simon and Isabelle and then at Alec. Alec took his cue and followed Jace into the foyer.

"You're not thinking of going out there." Alec said.

"Clary's out there." Jace said quietly pulling on his boots.

"Jace, I can't let you go out there. If you're turned…." Alec began.

Jace looked up at Alec. "I won't be. I don't think they want me. Have you noticed the howling has almost stopped?"

Alec paused for a moment, listening. "It has." He agreed, but why would the wolves take Clary."

"I don't know." Jace said pushing himself up and putting on his gear jacket. "But I'm damn well going to find out."

Jace opened the door and stepped outside. Alec sighed and followed suit.

"Alec," Isabelle said appearing in the doorway.

"Stay here just in case she comes back inside." Alec said. "I'll go with Jace."


	33. Chapter 33

Part II

Alec and Magnus were riding back to Herondale Manor after meeting with his father to talk about the search for Clary. It had been almost three months since the night that she disappeared, and there had been no sign of her since. Jace had almost caused a war between the Fair Folk and the Shadowhunters after he stormed into the Unseelie Queen's chambers and demanded she tell him where Clary was. Alec had to drag him out of there by his collar and his father had to make several concessions to appease the Unseelie Queen much to the chagrin of the Clave.

"My Alec, have you not heard me?" Magnus' soft voice brought him out of his reverie.

"No, I'm sorry." Alec replied quietly. "Please, go ahead."

"I was asking you if you think that your father will talk to the Consul about reinstating the search for Clary?" Magnus asked.

Alec sighed. "I don't know, look what they did when Jace disappeared. They de prioritized it because of the issues with Sebastian. Now with the new issues with the Fair Folk, I don't know what will happen."

"Do you think the Shadowhunters will go to war?" Magnus said.

Alec shrugged. "I don't know, possibly. I do know that we aren't prepared to go to war, not after the Dark War. We lost so many Shadowhunters, right now we're a dying breed, even with the recruitment of Mundanes with the gift, we're still outnumbered. We don't want to get into a war we can't win. The Fae are skilled fighters, they're an ancient people. In war they are vicious, ferocious fighters, they can be ruthless. Even with all of the loyal Downworlders on our side, we would be lost."

"I know this," Magnus agreed. "If it can be proven they took Clary, and shown to those not faithful to the Unseelie Queen; that is the best chance of avoiding this war." Magnus paused for a moment.

"What is it?" Alec asked.

Magnus pointed to something curled on the ground against one of the trees on the path that led to the gardens. There was dark figure standing in front of it. It looked as if someone were standing and casting a shadow.

Alec pulled a dagger out of his boot and climbed down off of his horse. "Go to the house, get Isabelle. Send Simon to find Jace."

Magnus nodded staring at him with a question in his eyes.

"I'll be fine." Alec said putting his hand on Magnus' leg. "Just do that, please."

"Please be careful my love." Magnus whispered.

Alec nodded turning toward the garden. He pulled out his stele and bent down to draw a soundless rune on his ankle. He moved slowly towards the house planning to stay against the wall until he reached the pathway. He watched as Magnus rode around the bend that led around the front of the Manor House. When he was sure Magnus was safe he quickly moved so his back was against the building. Carefully he moved so that the figure wouldn't see him. He looked up to check his progress and noticed the shadow moving as if it were watching him. He stopped and watched the shadow. It hovered in place, never moving too far from the white figure.

"What's going on?" Isabelle's voice whispered in his ear.

Alec jumped. "By the angel!" He hissed. He pointed to the white figure and the shadow figure.

"Those are mourning clothes." Isabelle said quietly.

Alec's eyebrows raised, "Mourning clothes, I didn't get that good a look at them."

"Simon and I were watching from my room." Isabelle said. "I used a farsighted rune."

"What do you make of that?" Alec said pointing to the shadow figure.

Isabelle looked, "We thought it might just be a shadow from the tree."

Alec shook his head. "No, it moves. It's like its watching us."

"I'll go around from behind, you go to the other side." Isabelle whispered.

Alec nodded and began to move. A small cry stopped him in his tracks.

"Was that…" Isabelle began.

"A baby…" Alec finished.

They ran toward the figure reaching it in record time. Alec knelt down in front of it and saw it was a woman. She looked vaguely familiar. Her eyes were sunken in with dark circles underneath them. She held a small bundle in her arms. He could see how thin and gaunt she was. The baby cried again.

"Miss," Alec began just as Isabelle appeared behind the figure.

The woman lifted her head; her green eyes flickered with recognition. "Alec," She whispered hoarsely and fell forward into his arms.

"Clary?" He murmured, pulling back the hood of the mourning jacket she wore. He gasped; her hair was cut short in uneven, curling, clumps. She felt light in his arms. He felt something squirming between them. He moved Clary's body off of the bundle she held tightly in her arms. He pulled the cloth away from its face. "Take the baby." He said quietly as the baby cried again.

Isabelle reached around and took the infant in her arms, gazing down it. It had curling orange gold hair and beautiful green eyes. It was wrapped in a ragged cotton blanket with frayed edges.

"It's Clary." Alec said sounding detached.

Isabelle knelt down beside Alec. "She's sick; we have to get her inside." When Alec didn't answer her she touched his shoulder. "Alec,"

Alec's head snapped up. He glanced at Isabelle then stood up carefully lifting Clary into his arms. He ran toward the house.


	34. Chapter 34

"Where's Jace?" Magnus asked after Isabelle left to help Alec.

Simon shrugged. "I have no idea really, he's been arguing daily with the Consul and with the Inquisitor trying to get them to re instate the search for Clary. If he's not doing that he's in the training room beating the hell out of himself for not protecting her."

"I'll look in the training room," Magnus offered.

Simon nodded, "I'll look…." He began and then sighed, "everywhere else."

Magnus chuckled. "Don't worry Sherwood, we'll find him."

Simon rolled his eyes and headed out of the room.

"Jace!" Simon yelled when he got to the end of the hallway. He walked into the room that Jace had built for Clary and him to share after they were married. There was a pile of books next to the bed which didn't surprise Simon since he'd been researching to find another way into Faerie. Not finding him in there he went back down the hall to the library. He climbed up the spiral metal staircase and saw Jace sprawled on one of the couches asleep with a book on his chest.

"Jace!" Simon yelled.

Jace sat up quickly nearly falling off the small sofa. "By the Angel you better have a good reason to have come in here and yelled like that! You'll wake the dead!"

"Alec needs your help." Simon said angrily, "We've been looking all over for you."

"Where is he?" Jace asked running a hand through his long hair, he'd never really taken care of himself quite like he did when Clary wasn't missing.

"He's outside; Magnus came in looking for Izzy saying there's an intruder on the grounds."

Jace's face went blank. He ran to the edge of the library balcony and jumped over the edge landing lightly on his feet.

"Because I could have done that too," Simon mumbled rolling his eyes.

A loud crash followed by raised voices drew their attention. Jace took off running leaving Simon alone in the library.


	35. Chapter 35

"Jace!" Alec yelled as he burst into the foyer. "Jace!"

"Take her upstairs." Isabelle panted. "I'll send for Jocelyn and Luke."

Alec nodded quickly and ran toward the stairs. Jace met him halfway down. "What is it?"

"It's Clary." Alec breathed.

Jace gently touched Clary's face. A lump formed in his throat, "Oh Clary…" His eyes moved down to her stomach. Gingerly he placed a hand on it, "I-I'm so sorry…."

"Jace…" Isabelle said quietly.

Jace turned and saw Isabelle holding a tiny bundle in her arms. "Is…is that…"

Isabelle nodded. "I think so."

Jace gently pulled the blanket away from the baby's face. It looked like an angel sound asleep in Isabelle's arms. He touched the soft golden fluff of curls on the baby's head. "Beautiful," He breathed.

"Jace," Alec urged quietly.

Jace turned back to Alec. "Give her to me." He said.

Alec carefully slid Clary into Jace's arms. "Oh Angel, what have they done to you?" Jace whispered feeling how light she was.


	36. Chapter 36

Just as Jace laid Clary down on the bed her eyes flew open. She quickly scrambled back away from Jace. "Who are you, where's my baby?" She demanded.

Jace put his hands up showing he meant her no harm. "Clary, honey it's me. It's me Jace, Angel don't you remember me."

"Where's my baby!" She demanded again.

"Clary, your baby's right here." Isabelle said offering her the tiny bundle.

Clary snatched the baby away from Isabelle and curled her arms protectively around it eyeing the group around her suspiciously.

"Clary," Jace tried again trying to contain his tears. "Clary, do you remember me. It's me, it's Jace. I'm the baby's father."

Clary shook her head. "No…no…my Jace is dead. He died five months ago, the night they took me."

"Clary, the night who took you?" Isabelle asked sitting down carefully on the end of the bed.

"It was Shadowhunters, Shadowhunters took me and gave me to the Unseelie Court." Clary said. "Jace and Alec chased them but they killed Jace, th-they shot him through the heart with an arrow. I heard Alec screaming as they opened the portal." She began sobbing.

Jace moved closer to her. "Clary, I'm not dead." He said quietly. "I'm here, I'm alive. You've been missing for three months."

Clary shook her head again. "It's a trick," She said sounding frustrated. "Just another trick because the Queen hates me for killing Sebastian."

Isabelle looked at Jace.

"Clary, what do you remember?" Alec asked coming to stand at the end of the bed.

"We'd just got here, we found out I was pregnant with twins. One light," She raised a finger. "One dark. I was taken once before by the Queen but Mark helped me escape. He brought me back to the edge of the lake in New York, Luke found me and brought me to the Institute. They sent us here after someone tried to hurt me. Not me, my babies. Jace and I went upstairs to bed, he came downstairs to get something to drink and check the doors. Then someone grabbed me and dragged me down through the front door. Alec and Jace heard us and ran out after us. The Shadowhunters who grabbed me started firing arrows at them. Alec managed to take two of them out but the third one shot Jace. Then we fell through a portal and we were met by the Queen who locked me in a room somewhere under her throne room. She sent Mark to be imprisoned with me, to take care of me with orders to let me die after the babies were born. It was his punishment, watching me die. The queen starved me, but Mark found herbs and nuts and made teas with them to keep me well enough to protect the pregnancy, the queen fed me little more than broth meant to nourish the dark child. Then when I went into labor she left Mark and I alone thinking he would follow her orders and let me die. The babies were born, the queen took the dark one and left Mark and I alone in that room with the other child. She said she had no need of it and it could die with its fellow Nephilim. Mark was able to steal a stele and we made a portal that brought us back here. I wanted to find my Mom and Luke, and Alec and Isabel. I wanted to tell them how sorry I was for getting Jace killed. I was too weak to travel, so Mark brought me here to Herondale Manor hoping we could find help."

"Wait, you're telling me Mark Blackthorn is here?" Alec asked.

Clary nodded. "Yes, but he can't exist fully here. Only in shadow because of being tethered to Faerie because of the food he was given. We need to find a way to rescue him, he saved my life."

"We will Clary." Jace promised. He took her free hand. "You have to believe me, I am your Jace. Whatever happened that night was an illusion, or a glamour, or something else. I am alive." He took her hand and gently placed it on his heart. "Do you feel that?"

Clary nodded.

"That's my heart, it's beating. It never stopped." Jace said.

Clary sat there feeling his heart beat. Nothing felt exactly like the beat of Jace's heart. Her eyes filled with tears. She fell forward into his arms. "Oh Jace."

He put his arms around her careful not to crush the baby between them. "It's me sweet angel."

The bedroom door flew open causing Clary to scramble back on the bed. Jocelyn and Luke burst into the room.

"Clary!" She said looking at her daughter on the bed. She rushed to her side and carefully reached out to touch her face then ran her hand over Clary's head. "Oh my sweet girl, what have they done to you."

"M-mom?" Clary stammered.

"It's me sweetheart." She sobbed bending her head so it touched Clary's.

Luke gently reached around to hold Clary and her mother. "We were afraid we'd lost you forever."

A thin wail filled the air. Jocelyn drew back from Clary finally noticing the tiny bundle held by Clary. "I-is that…" she began.

Clary smiled weakly and nodded.

"Can I?" Jocelyn asked.

Clary nodded. Jocelyn gingerly took the baby from Clary. "By the angel, so beautiful."

"It's a girl." Clary said quietly. "The other child, was much larger…healthier. She was weak; I didn't think she would live. She did; she's strong and stubborn like her father." Clary leaned back in the bed. "So tired…"

"Rest sweetheart," Jocelyn said bending to kiss her forehead. "You're safe now. Just rest, we'll take care of everything later."

Jocelyn signaled that everyone should leave. Before Jace got up from the bed, Clary caught his wrist. "Stay…" She murmured.

Jace looked at Jocelyn who nodded her assent before getting up off of the bed. Simon was the last to leave, he stared at Clary. Luke walked up to him.

"What is it?" He asked, his eyebrows furrowing in concern.

"She looks like those pictures they showed us in school. The ones from the war, I couldn't believe how that could have happened." Simon stammered.

Luke looked back at Clary. "We have her back, she's safe. We'll protect her now."


	37. Chapter 37

Magnus walked out into the bright moonlight. He could see everything around him as if it were in relief. He walked down the path to where Clary had been sitting beneath the tree. He saw a shadow move.

"I know you are here." Magnus said quietly.

The shadow moved towards him. It reached out its arm. Magnus extended his so his hand touched where the shadow's hand would be.

"We will help you Mark." Magnus promised.

"They will find me." Magnus heard Mark's voice in his head.

"You will be safe. Idris is warded." Magnus reassured him.

"No, I need to hide. Wards don't work for the Fair Folk, you know that. Cold iron, it's toxic to Faeries. It will be toxic to me as well. I will go into the forest and hide in the shadows. Come to this place again, I will see you." Mark said.

Magnus nodded. "Thank you for all that you've done. Do you know where they've taken the child?"

"The queen has him. He is dark like Sebastian, Clary was fed demon blood in the broth just as Valentine did with her mother. It was an attempt to weaken the other baby. It didn't work as you can see. Tell my family I love them."

"I will, I promise." Magnus said.

"Magnus?" Alec said coming up beside him. "What are you doing out here?"

Magnus looked into the shadows. Mark was gone. "Nothing, just enjoying the quiet serenity of this beautiful place."


	38. Chapter 38

Jace could feel Clary's slow labored breathing, she looked peaceful. He gently touched her hair and kissed her forehead. He saw the door open and Jocelyn came in.

"How is she?" She asked quietly.

"Sleeping, she's exhausted." Jace answered. "I swear she is one of the strongest women I know."

"She is," Jocelyn agreed. "She's stronger than I was. If I were stronger I would have left Valentine sooner."

"No," Jace said. "You were strong; you left him before he could change Clary. That takes a lot of courage. You turned your back on everything you knew for your child. It went against everything we were trained to do."

"Maybe," Jocelyn said sitting on the bed across from Jace. "You make her happy you know."

"I do?" Jace asked.

"Before you, she was just….existing. She wasn't what she could be. You made her that." Jocelyn said. "I didn't know but her being lost in the world was telling her she needed to be a Shadow Hunter. From Valentine I learned to love is…"

"To destroy," Jace finished. "He taught me that too. I'm learning that it isn't. When you love someone, it makes you better, and it makes you stronger."

"I think you two were always meant to be." Jocelyn said reaching over to put a hand on Jace's shoulder. "I know I was silent when you told me you wanted to marry her. I thought she was too young, but in the Shadowhunter world everything is done sooner than Mundanes. You have my blessing to marry her."

Jace smiled. "Thank you. That means everything to me."

"I want to get her cleaned up and out of these mourning clothes. I don't even know why she is dressed in them." Jocelyn said touching the cuff. She paused and gasped. "These are Amatis' mourning clothes. When we left for New York Clary put them back in the trunk that we'd gotten them from." She choked back a sob. "I've got to get these off of her." She began to tug frantically at the buttons on the front of the jacket.

Jace put his hands over hers. "Stop," He said as gently as he could. "Let me get Isabelle to help you. I'll bring up some warm water."

Jocelyn nodded. "Can you ask Luke to start some soup? We need to get some nourishment into her poor little body."

Jace nodded. "Of course, I'll get Alec and Simon to help."

Jocelyn frowned. "I wouldn't ask Simon, he's not a very good cook."

Jace chuckled. "We won't let him near the pot. We'll put him on peeling duty."

Jocelyn rolled her eyes. "He'll love that." She said sarcastically.


	39. Chapter 39

Jace could hear raised voices when he opened the kitchen door.

"How do we know it's really her?" Alec said sounding frustrated. "Don't you remember what happened last time?"

"It's her," Simon said stubbornly. "If it weren't, I would know."

"You didn't know until she stabbed Jace." Alec retorted.

"Look…" Simon said flatly. "It's her. I know it is."

"If it's not we'll deal with it." Luke said. "If she were a demon, she would never survive the wards."

He heard the baby cry.

"Now look what you guys did!" Isabelle chided. "You woke her up."

"Give her to me," Jace said walking up to the table.

Isabelle smiled and handed the baby to Jace. He looked down at her lovingly. "Hello sweet one." He said quietly. "I'm your father. I'm the one who will protect you from the evils in this world."

"And boys," Simon piped up.

Jace laughed. "Yes, and boys; they better not get within a foot of you or they will have to answer to me. If they break your heart….all bets are off, but you won't have to worry about it because you aren't dating till you're forty."

"Ummm….a little ahead of ourselves aren't we?" Luke said grinning at Jace.

Jace shrugged. "You can't start too early." He looked at Isabelle. "Iz Jocelyn needs your help upstairs. She wants to get Clary out of those mourning clothes. You can put her in some training clothes, those will be more comfortable for her."

Isabelle nodded. "Take care of my niece. Don't let any boys get near her."

Jace rolled his eyes and shook his head as he watched Isabelle walk out the door. Then he turned to Luke. "Jocelyn asked me if you wouldn't mind starting a pot of soup for Clary?"

"Absolutely," Luke began.

"Cool," Simon said standing up. "I know just the recipe, my Nana made it for me when I was sick."

"No!" Luke and Jace said in unison.

"What?!" Simon demanded.

"Apparently you are not to be trusted with anything edible." Jace said eliciting a giggle from Alec. "You are banished to peeling and cutting."

"Great," Simon complained. "Just like it is with my mother and sister, you old hens."

Jace handed the baby to Luke. "Alec and I'll get a few pots of water going. I promised Jocelyn that we'd bring it up so she can get Clary cleaned up."

"All right," Luke agreed. "Don't worry; I'll keep these two in line."


	40. Chapter 40

Jace tapped on the door to Clary's room. "It's us," Jace says quietly. "We've got the water."

Isabelle appeared at the door. Jace could hear Jocelyn sobbing quietly inside.

"What is it?" Jace asked, "What's going on? Is Clary all right?"

"Clary's fine, why don't you leave the water here I'll take it inside." Isabelle offered.

"No these are heavy." Jace said taking a step toward the door. "Just let us bring it in."

He pushed past Isabelle. Alec looked at her and she shrugged. As Jace walked toward the bed, he understood why Isabelle was trying to keep him out. Clary's shirt was off and the skin of her back was covered in bloody cuts.

"They whipped her." Jace murmured setting the water down. "I'll kill them."

"Jace," Isabelle said putting her hand on his shoulder. She could feel the tension in his whole body. "It was demon metal."

"Just like Sebastian…" Jace gasped.

"Sebastian was whipped with demon metal?" Alec asked putting his pot of water down next to the bed and coming up beside Jace protectively.

"Valentine did it," Jace said slowly. "To make him stronger."

"Did he…" Alec began.

"Whip me?" Jace finished. "No, our relationship was different. If I did something wrong he made the training harder as a punishment. He never laid a hand on me except for when we were sparring."

"Alec," Jocelyn said her voice sounding hollow. "Can you get Magnus? I want to see if he can help with these whip marks."

"Sure," Alec said. "He's out in the garden looking for curative herbs. Come on Jace…"

Jace shook his head. "No, I'll stay here to help. Iz why don't you go downstairs and help Luke and Simon before Simon poisons the soup."

"What?" Isabelle said.

"They're in the kitchen." Jace said. "I'll explain later."


	41. Chapter 41

Clary held on to Jace tightly as her mother cleaned the whip marks on her back sobbing and crying out in pain at every touch.

"Do you want an iratze?" Jace asked her.

"No," Clary gasped. "They won't work, we tried."

"You and Mark," Jace asked.

Clary nodded. "He was able to steal my stele a few times after…" She cried out again as her mother dabbed at yet another lash.

"Who did this to you?" Jace asked through clenched teeth.

"The Queen," Clary answered weakly.

"I'll kill her." Jocelyn murmured.

"You'll have to wait in line." Alec said walking back into the room with Magnus close behind. "Jace and I have first shot at her."

Magnus moved to the side of the bed. "Oh Biscuit…." He breathed as he examined Clary's back. He began to move his hands over where the whip marks were. Blue light glowed around his fingers.

Jace could see Clary relax a little. He took a washcloth and poured some water on it and lay it on her forehead.

"My baby," She murmured.

"Shhh…My love," Jace answered bending to kiss her gently on the lips. "She's with Luke; he's taking care of her."

"That is all I can do." Magnus said weakly as he stepped back from the bed. "She needs medicine that I cannot give her."

"What does that mean?" Jace asked.

Magnus sank down into one of the chairs beside the bed, Alec kneeled next to him protectively. "I've cleaned the infection from her blood, but the wounds will not heal without the curative herbs to take the demon poison out of her body."

"So where do we get the herbs?" Jocelyn asked. "The Praetor Lupis gave us the herbs to heal Luke when Sebastian stabbed him."

"The herbs can only be found in Faerie," Magnus said. "The wolves…have an agreement with them. I don't know if they will still abide by it now that the court is corrupted."

Jace felt a hand on his arm. "Sebastian, she didn't heal him." Clary whispered. "Maybe the herbs, maybe they're gone."

"Easy Clary…." Jace said taking her hand in his. "We'll find the medicine you need."


	42. Chapter 42

Jocelyn sat in the kitchen her hands wrapped around a mug of lemon water. She stared into it deep in thought.

"Hey love," Luke said. "I thought I heard someone in here."

"Yes," Jocelyn answered looking up at him as he went around the island to the refrigerator.

Luke opened the refrigerator pulling out a package of meat, he closed the refrigerator and grabbed a loaf of bread and a knife out of the knife block, then he sat down opposite of Jocelyn. "Penny for your thoughts?" He said as he began slicing the bread.

"I think we should go back to New York." Jocelyn answered.

Luke looked up at her in astonishment. "Why? Clary's not well yet."

"I know," Jocelyn said. "I think we have some more of that medicine the Praetor gave you when Sebastian stabbed you, you can go and appeal to them to see if they have more."

Luke sighed putting the knife down on the table. "Jocelyn, I don't know if they would even welcome me."

"Of course they would," Jocelyn countered cutting him off. "Luke you're still an Alpha, and that's a huge requirement for them even to let you in the front door. You could take Maia with you for backup."

Luke nodded. "All right," He put his hand out on the table and Jocelyn placed hers in it. "For you I will do this."

Jocelyn smiled. "Then we'll go to the Gard in the morning and talk to Jia so she can arrange for a portal."

"What about Clary?" Luke asked. "Are you going to be able to bear being away from her?"

"No," Jocelyn admitted. "But, knowing that my actions are for her to try and heal her will make it worth the grief it will cause. It is the sacrifice of a mother's love."

Luke's eyes glimmered with unshed tears. "You're amazing you know that?"

Jocelyn winked at him. "I think you've told me before, but I don't mind hearing it again."

Luke grinned at her and began to open the package of meat. "You hungry?"

"No, not really." Jocelyn answered.

Luke's brows furrowed in concern. "You really haven't been eating much lately. Are you all right?"

"Yes," She said smiling at him. "I'm fine."

"You need to eat something," Luke pressed.

"I do, I just eat a little differently now." She said.

"Why? You're thin enough." Luke said.

"Luke," Jocelyn said snapping him to attention. "I'm fine, I'm more than fine."

"If you were you'd eat." He grumbled.

"I'll be able to eat a little more in a few months." Jocelyn said.

"A few months, what on Earth does that mean?" Luke paused for a moment looking at the goofy smile on Jocelyn's face. "You-you're not,"

"Pregnant." Jocelyn choked. "Yes, I am. Magnus confirmed it today."

Luke froze and stared at Jocelyn. Then he got up knocking his chair over. He picked Jocelyn up out of her chair causing her to drop her mug on the table spilling its contents.

"Oh Jocelyn I never thought this day would come." He murmured into her hair. "You have made me the happiest man alive."

"I thought I made you the happiest man alive the day I married you." She teased.

"I didn't think I could be happier then, you make me happy every day." Luke said blushing.

"I love you Luke." Jocelyn murmured as she gently kissed him.


	43. Chapter 43

Alec listened to the eerie stillness as he wandered the halls of Herondale Manor, he was too keyed up to sleep after Clary's unexpected return. He'd heard Jocelyn and Luke in the kitchen and had decided that he wouldn't disturb them so he chose to wander the halls. Alec liked walking; it gave him something to focus on, his heartbeat moving in time with his footsteps, knowing that while he was awake his family would be safe. He walked down to the room that Jace had occupied before Clary came back; the door was open which was unusual since Jace always kept the doors to the rooms not in use closed to conserve heat. He walked into the room and saw a light under the bathroom door. He moved towards it pulling out a dagger from his belt. He took the witchlight out of his pocket and moved soundlessly towards the door. He carefully put his ear to the door and heard the sound of the shower running almost covering the sound of sobbing.

"Jace?" He said knocking on the door. He waited a few minutes, no one answered. The sobbing continued. Alec pushed the door open. "Jace?"

The sobbing stopped abruptly. "Alec?" Jace answered, his voice was thick and hoarse.

"Are you all right?" Alec asked.

He heard Jace draw in a deep breath. "Yes,"

"You don't sound all right." Alec answered. "Is there anything I can do?"

The water turned off. "Would you hand me one of those towels please."

Alec did as Jace asked passing the towel through the shower curtain. Jace stepped out his hair dripping with the towel wrapped around his waist. Alec blushed, he hadn't seen Jace like this in a long time.

"What are you doing up?" Jace asked picking up another towel and rubbing his hair vigorously.

"I can't sleep," Alec answered.

Jace looked at him. "Obviously,"

"Why are you up?" Alec countered.

Jace sighed. "A lot on my mind I guess."

"Well it's been a fast change for you. Clary being brought back in that kind of shape, having a daughter, not knowing what became of the other baby. That would be enough to wear anyone down." Alec said.

Jace sat down on the edge of the tub. "It is a lot." He agreed. "I look at her and I blame myself, I didn't protect her like I should. We should have just pushed on and gotten to Alicante, we'd all be protected there."

"You know that it wouldn't have helped, the werewolves were on our heels. It was better we get into somewhere where we'd be safe. It was the right decision to wait here." Alec said. "You're just doing what you always do, a ninety degree turn from anger into self loathing."

Jace shrugged as a ghost of a smile passed over his face. "I'm good at it."

"We all know that," Alec agreed. "Right now you shouldn't be sulking or beating on yourself, you can't Clary and the baby need you."

Jace sighed. "I know."

A tiny cry filled the air. Jace lifted his head.

"I'll get her," Alec offered. "You finish getting dressed. I don't think she's ready for all this."

Jace's lips quirked up and his eyes sparkled. "You like it, I'm stunningly handsome."

Alec rolled his eyes. "You make my eyes bleed, get dressed," he ordered as he turned and walked out into the bedroom.


	44. Chapter 44

Alec walked into the nursery and saw Magnus standing over the cradle holding the baby in his arms a bottle poised above her face.

"Where did you get that?" Alec asked quietly so he wouldn't frighten Magnus.

"Jocelyn had one made in the refrigerator." Magnus answered smiling at him. "I've warmed it up."

"You'll be an excellent Dad one day." Alec said kissing Magnus on the cheek.

Magnus turned. "As will you." He carried the baby over to the rocking chair and sat down with her in his arms.

Alec sat down on the small loveseat opposite him. "I don't know, if my Dad is any indication of what kind of father I'll be then…"

"Hush," Magnus said as he gazed down at the baby sucking hungrily on the bottle. "We always fear that we will repeat our parents' mistakes. Some men do, however there are those who learn from them and will not repeat them. I know that this is the kind of person you are my Alexander. You will not repeat your father's mistakes."

"How can you be so sure?" Alec asked.

"Because we all know what kind of a man you are." Jace said coming into the room. "You are the best of us all."


	45. Chapter 45

Clary sat in the tree staring out at Luke's farm. The vibrant colors of fall painting the earth in vibrant yellows and oranges, the smell of apples and leaves was in the air. This tree had been here as long as she could remember. She remembered climbing up here with Simon and talking about comics and what was going to happen next in the latest series they were reading together, then they'd read the next one and he'd be out here gloating because his prediction was right.

She looked at the house, the windows were open and she could imagine her mother inside baking pumpkin pie for Luke which was his favorite so he'd have something warm to eat when he got home from the flea market.

"Clary!" Avoice called from behind her.

She turned around and saw a silhouette with golden hair coming towards her. For a moment she smiled thinking that it was Jace coming to see her, then the hair became lighter, the silhouette more angular. "Sebastian," She said darkly.

"Ahh dear sister," He said swinging up into the tree beside her. "I have seen this vision in your head many times, where is this?"

"I won't tell you." She answered flatly.

"Ahh it's all right, I know this place already. This is Luke's farm, the place where our mother married the downworlder." He said grinning at her.

"What do you want?" Clary asked angrily, "Why are you plaguing my dreams."

"How do you know this is a dream?" He countered.

"Because you're dead, I killed you myself." She answered.

"Tsk, tsk, little sister," Sebastian said sounding hurt. "Did we not already determine that because of my true mother I am eternal?"

"Your evil is," Clary growled. "That's one thing we know for sure. You massacred Shadowhunter families and destroyed them. Their blood is on your hands. How can you kill your own kind?"

"My father told me "To love is to destroy,"" Sebastian answered simply. "Did my brother not tell you that?"

"Yes but he learned that it's wrong, he's changed." Clary shot back.

"Erchomai, dear sister." Sebastian said menacingly grabbing her by the collar.

"What?" She asked trying not to sound frightened.

"Erchomai," He repeated. "It means I am coming. I wrote that once in demon blood, do you remember?"

"Yes, Jace was able to decipher it quickly." Clary spat.

"Erchomai, sister, erchomai." Sebastian said throwing her backwards out of the tree. As the world fell out from beneath her she screamed.


	46. Chapter 46

"Jace, you must hold the bottle up higher." Magnus instructed standing over Jace who was sitting in the rocking chair attempting to feed his daughter. "Otherwise she will get air in her stomach and it will hurt her and make her cry." Jace looked up at Magnus, "I've used a bottle before." He said sarcastically. "To feed a goat." Alec pointed out. "And if I remember right that goat died." "Not from that!" Jace said acidly. "It died because a werewolf got it." Alec shrugged. "Well maybe it lost brain cells because you didn't feed it right." "Enough you two!" Magnus said. "You sound like an old married couple." A scream filled the air. Jace looked up at Magnus who reached for the baby. "Go!" He said. Jace took off out of the chair leaving it rocking violently in his wake. Alec looked at Magnus, "Keep the baby in here." He ordered. Magnus nodded. "Go, GO!" In seconds Jace was opening the door to Clary's bedroom. "Clary?" He called looking around frantically. She wasn't in the bed. Jace carefully moved to the bedside. "Clary?" He called again. Alec appeared in the doorway a lit Seraph Blade in his hand. His eyes met Jace's. A split second later he was next to his Parabatai with his back against the wall. "Clary!" Jace tried again. Alec glanced around the room he saw a glint of silver in the moonlight that dimly lit one of the corners of the room. "Jace," He whispered nodding his head to where he saw the silver. Jace looked over into the corner. "Clary," He gasped. She sat in the corner her whole body shaking. He took a step towards her but she backed further away. "I'm not going to hurt you." He said putting down his dagger. "Can you put the knife down?" Suddenly Magnus appeared in the room, he handed the baby to a stunned looking Alec. "I thought I told you stay in the nursery." Alec hissed. Magnus' eyes met Alec's briefly then he turned to where Clary was and carefully approached her sitting down beside her on the floor. His red silk bathrobe spilled out beneath him showing the rubber duck patterned pajama pants he was wearing. "Clary," he said quietly. Her eyes turned to him, he could see her tear streaked cheeks. Her breath was ragged. Gingerly he reached over and touched the hand holding the silver dagger. "You shouldn't be out of bed. Why don't you give me this weapon? There's no one here that will harm you, you're with your family now. I know you have been through a great deal of anguish, but it is over I promise you. No one will ever hurt you again biscuit; we will not allow them to." "You can't promise that." She whispered. "S-Sebastian, h-he's in my head." "I will help you, I promise you. Will you give me the weapon so I can give you peace?" Magnus asked gently. Slowly Clary handed the knife to him. He helped Clary to her feet. Jace took a step forward, Magnus held his hand up to keep him away. Jace watched as he carefully walked her back to the bed and eased her down against the pillows. "I am sorry for all that you've gone through Biscuit. You are safe here, this place is heavily warded. As long as you are inside, he cannot touch you." He said sitting down beside her. "Jace," Clary whispered. "He's right here." Magnus said motioning Jace to sit down beside her. "I'm here Angel." Jace said gently taking her hand. "I'm right here." "I-I'm sorry," She stammered. "It is not your fault Biscuit, you are a creature of light that was touched by darkness." Magnus soothed gently touching her cheek. He looked up as Jocelyn, Luke, Simon, and Isabelle appeared in the doorway. Magnus again put up his hand stopping them in the doorway so Clary would not be overwhelmed. "Alec, would you mind going downstairs and getting some food for everyone? Clary, Jace, and I will be down in a little while. We have much to talk about." Alec opened his mouth to protest, but thought better of it and merely nodded. "We promise we won't be long." Magnus said smiling at him. 


	47. Chapter 47

Magnus shut the door behind Simon and waited till he heard his footsteps retreating down the stairs, then he walked over to the bed where Jace sat holding a frightened looking Clary in his arms. He waved his hand and one of the chairs floated over to the edge of the bed. He sat down and looked up at Clary. "Tell us what you can," He said.

Clary took a ragged breath. "I remember pieces of it, faces, colors, smells, sounds, voices, but I can't put them all together. It's like my memory has been blocked."

"Often when one experiences a traumatic situation our mind blocks out the most painful of memories." Magnus said quietly. "I can put you into a trance state to draw them from you if you wish."

"I-I'll remember what I can first." Clary said.

"Go ahead," Jace urged.

"I remember falling asleep in my room here, and then a voice called to me from outside. I couldn't resist its pull on me, it was like I was a fish caught on a hook. I don't even remember leaving, that's all I remember. I woke up what seemed like days later in a dark room, it smelled like earth and moss. It wasn't cold, but it wasn't warm either. Then I heard harsh voices, they were arguing about how much they would be paid by the Clave and what they would buy with the money."

"The Clave," Jace repeated. "What do they have to do with this?"

Clary shrugged looking frustrated. "I don't know, it's what I heard."

"Go on," Magnus said.

"Well a man came into the room to check on me. I was lying on a bed so I turned over to face the wall so he couldn't see I was awake. He grabbed me and forced me onto my back and tied my hands and feet to the bed." Clary choked back a sob. "I asked him what I had done to him, but he wouldn't answer me. He just stared at me, the way a predator stares at its prey before they devour it. I was terrified, I wanted to jump off the bed and scratch his eyes out."

"I would have killed him." Jace growled.

"Jace," Magnus admonished.

Jace sighed, "sorry."

"The man was wearing gear like ours, he had runes for luck and runes for hiding on his arms and his face. He didn't want to be known. He walked over to a table in the room and picked up a cup. I thought he was going to give me a drink of water but he picked my head up and forced a bitter liquid into my mouth, I fought it and spat as much as I could out but I started getting woozy, then everything went black. I woke up in a different place, I could smell rotting flowers. I knew I was in Faerie. Everything was still very blurry. I remember figures moving in the dark and garbled voices. I couldn't tell what they were saying. A woman laid her hand on my stomach and I felt a sharp pain like I'd been run through with a blade. I tried to scream but nothing would come out. Then I felt burning like my body was being ripped apart from the inside out. It made me black out." Clary paused staring out the window, lost in her thoughts.

"Clary," Jace said gently. "Are you all right?"

She shook her head. "No, I wish I was."

"Can you go on?" Magnus asked.

Clary nodded. "I think so."

It took a long time for Clary to collect herself. Jace and Magnus waited patiently. Jace pulled her closer to him hoping it would bring her comfort and give her strength. He felt helpless seeing her like this, he didn't know the right thing to say to take her pain away and let her know that everything was okay. "I love you…" He whispered.

"I love you too." She said weakly.

"You don't have to do this right now." Jace said rubbing her shoulder.

Clary shook her head. "No, I want to do this. I need to."

"We understand." Magnus said softly.

Clary took a deep breath and continued. "After that, I don't remember much. I remember Mark; he was there all the time. He kept me alive so he could bring me back to you."

"I owe him." Jace agreed, "We will get him back."

"I remember something else, the queen…she has a new second in command. His name is Elderon and he's cruel, crueler than Meliorn. H-he's the one who whipped me. He told me he wished I was the black haired one, that was who deserved it. This was retribution, and we were going to pay." She stopped as she felt Jace's body begin to tense up. "Jace…" She whispered.

"It's all right," He murmured. "Go on."

"It's been such a long time." Clary murmured. "When the baby was coming the queen put me in a frozen state. I heard her tell Elderon that it was because the Fae baby wasn't ready to be born and would surely die."

"The gestation time of the Fae is usually two years," Magnus agreed.

Jace looked up at him, "Really?"

Magnus nodded. "It has something to do with the development of their gifts. Without their gifts they will die."

"So they stopped Clary's consciousness in time so that the baby could mature?" Jace asked.

"It seems so." Magnus agreed. "Because Clary was stopped in time it bore no ill affects to her other child. Even though they didn't care if the other child lived or died, the protection on Clary protected her other baby as well."

"My baby…" Clary murmured.

"She's all right." Jace reassured her. "She's beautiful."

Clary choked back a sob, "I wanted to place her in your arms, to share with you all the joys of childbirth. They stole that from me."

Jace squeezed her gently. "I know, but you're here now. You're safe and our daughter is here, we can watch her grow together."

"Does she have a name?" Magnus asked. "Did they allow you to name her?"

Clary shook her head, "The plan was to kill her in front of me, then send me back here dying with her in my arms to torture you."

Jace clenched his fist. "They will pay." He growled.

Magnus raised his hand to calm Jace's fury. "That's why Mark brought you here."

Clary nodded. "Yes, we ran so our child could live."

"We will have to get her protected as soon as we can, she needs protection sooner than other children." Magnus said.

"Salene," Clary whispered.

Jace took her chin and lifted it so he could see her eyes. "What did you say?"

"Salene," Clary repeated. "It means good."

Jace's lips quirked up into a smile. "I like Salene. That was my mother's name."

"Diana," Clary said. "Salene Diana Lightwood Herondale."

"Diana means light." Magnus said. "It's a beautiful name."

"A beautiful name for a beautiful child." Jace agreed. "Would you like to tell everyone else? Are you feeling up to it."

Clary nodded. "I would," She answered.

Jace watched her expression darken. "What is it love?"

"The other child, it was a boy. He was named." Clary said. "They named him Sebastian Jonathan."

"They would…" Jace growled. "Devil name for a demon child."

"He wasn't a demon!" Clary snapped.

Jace looked as if he had been struck. "I-I'm sorry Clary, my anger…"

"He was beautiful. I saw him for only a moment before the queen took him and said she would nurse him to purify his blood. He looked like his father, but he had green eyes like I do. I don't think the evil has come to the surface, I wish it never could."

"It's ingrained in his very soul." Magnus said. "The queen made sure of that. This child is not of this Earth."


	48. Chapter 48

Jace sat alone on the windowsill gazing over at Clary who was resting peacefully in the bed. He'd promised Magnus before he'd left that he would come downstairs and eat something; but he couldn't bring himself to leave Clary's side. The last time he'd left her she disappeared. The creak of the door drew his attention, he pulled a dagger from his leg holster and crouched down beneath the window. He watched a slender form enter the room.

"Jace?" Alec asked quietly.

Jace stood up placing his foot on the windowsill and putting the dagger back in its sheath.

Alec watched him. "Planning for an attack?" He asked. "Because this place is even more heavily warded than Wrangel Island."

"When they took Clary they drew her outside before kidnapping her." Jace said simply. "One can never be too prepared."

"Are you prepared to deal with a very angry warlock?" Alec said. "I've been sent to 'drag you down kicking and screaming' as Magnus put it succinctly."

Jace smiled. "So Magnus is holding me to my promise."

Alec nodded. "Unless you want to incur his magical wrath, and I don't suggest you do that."

"You've experienced this then…" Jace teased.

Alec glared at him. "As if you'd like to know." He said darkly.

"I would." Jace shot back.

"Just go downstairs and eat before Magnus uses a summoning spell. I'll stay up here with Clary." Alec spluttered.

"All right, I won't be long." Jace agreed halfheartedly.


	49. Chapter 49

Alec heard laughter when he walked into the kitchen. He pushed the door open and saw a counter filled with food and Magnus at the stove making even more.

"Magnus, we're not feeding an army here." Alec said. "Did you clean out the pantry?"

Magnus shook his head. "No, it's amazing what a little magic can obtain."

Alec rolled his eyes. "Magnus, you're not supposed to steal."

"I'm not," Magnus answered simply. "When I teleport the food here, I teleport the money there. It's very simple really."

"Where's Clary?" Jace interrupted.

"She's taking a shower." Alec asked. "She's all right."

"There's something you're not telling me." Jace said indicating a bloodstain on his cuff. "What happened?"

"The dreams are becoming more real. Sebastian can cause her injury through her dreams. When she woke she had claw marks on her shoulder." Alec answered.

Jace frowned, "We need to stop this."

"We all know that." Magnus agreed. "But we do not know where he is."

"Do you think Clary could find out when she dreams?" Isabelle asked.

"I'm not putting Clary in any more danger." Jocelyn said as she looked down at her granddaughter. "This child needs her mother, and her father."

"Salene," Jace corrected her. "Her name is Salene."

"Salene," Jocelyn murmured. "For your mother?"

"I don't think Clary remembered that in the demon realm." Jace said. "She named her Salene Diana Herondale."

"Oooooo!" Isabelle squealed. "That's a wonderful name for my beautiful niece."

"Well your beautiful niece needs a diaper change." Luke said making a face. "Would you like to go change her?"

"I'll go," Jace said getting up out of his chair. "I want to check and make sure Clary's all right."

Jocelyn handed Salene carefully to Jace. "Come little one." He said. "Let's go see mommy."


	50. Chapter 50

"Clary?" Jace said quietly opening the door to the bedroom. He'd left Salene in the other room after she'd fallen asleep during her diaper change which he'd found very amusing. The shower was off and the room was quiet. He went over and opened the bathroom door and no one was in there. Then he saw something white on the bed. He walked over to the bed and picked it up, it was a piece of paper from Clary's drawing tablet. He opened up the folded sheet of paper.

 _ **My Dearest Jace,**_

 _ **Please don't be angry with me, even though I know you will be. I've gone to put an end to this, to my brother. I need to protect Salene from her brother. She's only an innocent baby, her brother has been magically altered and is now grown. I don't know what Sebastian's plans are, but I know he wants to kill my family and I won't let him do that.**_

 _ **After my last dream, I used a tracking rune with the blood from Heosphoros. It is still saturated with Heavenly Fire. If I can find him and kill him while he is weak, maybe it will destroy him forever.**_

 _ **By the Angel Jace I love you with my whole heart, and I will do everything I can to return to you. Protect our family while I'm gone. Tell Salene Mommy loves her, and if I don't return; tell her all about me.**_

 _ **I love you**_  
 _ **Clary**_


	51. Chapter 51

Clary woke up in darkness, she tried to sit up but hands were restraining her. She opened her mouth to scream and a hand clamped over it. She struggled against the hands holding her pushing up against them. Then two beautiful golden eyes appeared above her.

"Clary, calm down it's me!" Jace hissed carefully taking his hand off of her mouth.

"Jace?" She whispered. "Where are we?"

"Don't you know?" He asked incredulously. "You're the one who made the first portal."

"How are you here?" She asked.

"You're not the only one who can use a tracking rune." Jace answered. "Look, Clary you hit your head pretty hard when you crashed down here. Don't you remember anything I taught you?"

"I put everything I had into that rune." Clary admitted. "I must have passed out."

"Bad time to pass out." Jace said.

"Where are we?" Clary asked.

"For some reason you came to Luke's farm." Jace answered. "You don't remember?"

"No…" Clary answered. "I don't…" She took a deep breath. "You want to shout at me don't you?"

"Not now, I'm going to wait till you're feeling a bit better until I hit you with the full effect of my incredible, burning, anger." Jace said sarcastically. "However, you might want to avoid being alone with Alec for a while. I've never seen him so mad."

Clary sighed, "So why aren't we in the house?"

"Sebastian set up in there with his son. I've seen him coming in and out; he looks just like Valentine when he was our age." Jace said. "Alec found this old outbuilding about a mile from the house. It gives a good view of the pond, which is what Sebastian has been focusing on."

"Why?" Clary asked.

Jace shook his head. "Team good might have raised an angel out of the pond…"

"So now he thinks it's like Lake Lyn…" Clary finished. "Where's the rest of team good?"

Jace grinned. "Scouting out the lake, although I think they were looking for make out time if you ask me."

Clary tried to sit up and a wave of dizziness passed over her. Jace eased her back down. "So no make out time for us."

"No I am far to mad at you." Jace said sarcastically. "Besides, you need some rest."

Clary felt the sting of a rune being drawn on her arm and then the instant numbing relief that it brought. "Thank you." She murmured. "Where's Salene?"

"Luke and your mother are taking care of her in Idris." Jace said. "They've moved up to the Gard."

Clary sighed. "That's good, she'll be safer there."

"I don't know about that." Jace said. "Sebastian was able to get into Idris."

"Because he was part Shadowhunter," Clary pointed out. "I'm pretty sure that's not the case anymore."

"But your son is part Shadowhunter," Jace countered. "And no one knows who he is, he could say he's anyone."

"Would he risk it?" Clary said sitting up.

Jace pushed her back down and gave her a warning look. "Look, it seems as if you are not going to rest unless I make you rest."

"No Jace, no more sleeping runes please." Clary begged.

Jace sighed in frustration. "All right," He conceded. "What will make you rest?"

Clary raised an eyebrow. "I can think of something."

Jace's eyes widened and he leaned down so Clary could feel his hot breath on her ear. "I know a few things…"

She pulled him to her. She could feel the warmth from his body against hers. She kissed him gently on the lips. "I love you, Jace." She whispered.

She felt him laugh. "I'm still mad." He tesased.

She ran her hands into his hair pulling him closer. "I think I can take care of that…" She murmured against his lips.

He groaned low in his throat. "I'm sure you can…"


	52. Chapter 52

Clary lay listening to Jace's heart, the one constant in her life. His arms were wrapped around her protectively. Every time she attempted to move, he would draw her closer to him. She could see the moon still in the sky even though the blackness was fading into the beautiful hues of morning. She desperately wanted this moment to last forever. She knew today was the day that everything was going to change. She was going to have to the unthinkable, kill her own son and her brother if she was able.

"Clary, close your eyes…" Jace murmured, "it's too early to be awake."

She smiled, "Usually it's me that's complaining, this is a nice change."

He opened his beautiful gold eyes. Clary turned so she could gaze into them. "Clary, you still need to rest." He admonished, "you're not fully healed yet."

"I'm all right Jace, truly." She said.

"Well I'm not," He said. "I just want to live our lives in peace."

She kissed him gently. "I know, I want that too; it seems like we're not allowed to have the peace everyone else has."

"Once this is over," Jace said. "We will."

She heard footfalls on the wood. Jace sat up quickly grabbing his trousers from beside him and yanking them on. "Stay here." He ordered.

Clary quickly pulled a seraph blade from her discarded jacket. Jace crawled over to the tarp that was hanging in the doorway.

"It's Alec and Magnus," He whispered standing up. He grabbed his shirt and jacket off the floor and disappeared through the doorway.


	53. Chapter 53

Clary walked out into the small storage area. Alec, Jace, and Magnus were having a heated discussion on how to proceed with the attack on Sebastian.

"Clary," Magnus said seeing her enter. He walked over and drew her into a warm hug. "It is so good to see you well."

Clary smiled, "Thank you for all you've done to help get me there." She said.

Alec turned back to Jace, "He's got about fifty forsaken in that house with him. I saw them coming in and out last night."

Jace raised an eyebrow, "The house isn't that big."

"He could have magically altered it." Magnus offered.

"Why is he using the farm?" Clary asked.

"Because it's an affront to your mother," Jace replied. "He wanted to offend her. What better place to ruin than the place she got married."

"We can fix it…" Clary said. "When this is all over."

Magnus put a hand on her shoulder. "Of course we will."

The door opened and Simon and Isabelle rushed in.

"Something's happening," Isabelle panted. "Sebastian and the forsaken, they're going toward the pond."

"Let's go!" Clary said standing up quickly.

"No." Jace said flatly. "You're staying here until we can scout out what he's doing. Alec and I will go."

"It's my home too." Clary retorted.

Jace shook his head. "and nothing I say will change your mind, will it?"

"Nope." Clary answered


	54. Chapter 54

Jace crawled up the deep embankment that flanked Luke's pond. He could see a circle of forsaken in the firelight ringing the lake. There was no sign of Sebastian or his son. He could hear low chanting going in an unintelligible language. He looked over at Clary who was fiddling with something on her belt.

"What is it?" He asked.

"Nothing," She answered looking up.

"So how are we going to do this?" Alec asked crawling up beside him.

"We can't do anything until we see Sebastian." Jace answered.

"Well he's right there." Isabelle said pointing to two figures breaking through the circle of forsaken.

Clary looked up and saw her brother and her son walking through the forsaken, both wore red which in the Shadowhunter culture is meant to bring magic down. She knew exactly what he was going to do; he was going to bring Lilith back.

"I love you Jace." She said turning to look at him.

"What?" He asked.

Before he had time to think, Clary was on her feet running toward the circle. "Sebastian!" She called.

He looked up. "Little sister."


	55. Chapter 55

Before Clary could think Sebastian had grabbed her and dragged her into the circle.

"So little sister, you couldn't stay away could you?" Sebastian said smoothly.

"I need to protect the ones I love." Clary said acidly. "I'm not letting you take my family from me."

"Including me?" Her son said stepping towards her.

Clary looked up at him. He looked just like Sebastian, down to the darkness in his eyes. Now she knew exactly what her mother must have felt when she looked down at Sebastian.

"Yes," She said quietly. "Including you."

"How can you say that mother?" He spat. "When you do not even know my name."

"Because I know you, I knew you before you were born. Before you were turned to the darkness by your father. I knew your heartbeat, your kicks. You are a part of me, and you know me as well as I know you. So if you wish, you may tell me your name. But your name to me will always be son."

He stood there slack jawed staring at Clary, unable to speak for a long time. Then he drew in a deep breath and said. "M-my name is Jonathan Valentine Morganstern."

"Nice to meet you Jonathan," Clary said. "I am sorry we are meeting in such dire circumstances."

"That's enough she devil." Sebastian spat grabbing her around the throat.

Clary felt the tip of a knife at the edge of her chin. "S-Sebastian, you're hurting me."

"You are trying to steal my son from me." He hissed. "Just as our mother stole you from me."

"Valentine did that," Clary gasped fighting against his iron grip. "Mom had nothing to do with it. He took you from her and made her believe that you both were dead."

"She was my mother." He said quietly. "She should have sensed I was alive."

"How can she sense anything when she was shunned by her own kind." Clary said.

"Father!" Jonathan yelled.

But he was too late, as quick as a flash Clary had drawn a strange looking dagger. She drove it through her chest and out her back into Sebastian's chest. The Forsaken began to converge on their fallen master. Clary saw one of them grab Jonathan by the neck as two more began to advance on him. In the distance she heard Jace screaming her name as she fell into darkness.


	56. Chapter 56

Clary felt herself being lifted and heard Jace calling her name, it sounded far away as if he were talking through a long tunnel. She drew a ragged breath and felt the steel of the demon blade scrape against her ribs.

"Easy Clary," Jace said.

She opened her eyes, her golden angel hovered above her. "Jace…" She whispered.

"Don't talk." Jace said trying to control his emotions. He pulled out his stele.

"Jace, I don't think that will work." Alec said quietly. "Did you look at the blade?"

"No," Jace answered looking down. He drew in a sharp breath. "Clary, that's a demon blade. Where did you get that?"

"When Sebastian took me." Clary managed. "I took it."

"Why?" Jace asked choking back a sob.

"It was the only…way…" She coughed. "Sebastian…needed…"

"To be stopped." Jace finished quietly.

Clary reached her hand up and touched Jace's cheek. "I-I love you. Tell our daughter…"

Jace put a finger on her lips. "You'll tell her."

Magnus appeared above her. "You did well biscuit." He said managing a hollow smile.

Clary closed her eyes and breathed her last breath in the arms of the man she loved.


	57. Chapter 57

Clary felt herself falling in the darkness, all of the sudden the sensation of falling stopped and she saw a bright light. The warmth from the light was unlike any she'd ever felt before. The light seemed to be emanating from the end of a long pathway. She heard hushed voices and beautiful music. Clary stepped onto the path that led into the light and paused, she looked behind her and saw Jace cradling her body and sobbing uncontrollably. Her breath caught in her throat and her heart felt as if it twisted in her chest.

"Clarissa Morganstern." A familiar voice said.

She turned around and recognized him immediately. His golden hair and beautiful golden wings shone in the light. His blue eyes looked at her questioningly. This meeting did not bring the fear that her first meeting with the angel Raziel had brought her.

"I knew we would meet again." He said offering her his hand.

Tentatively she took it, it felt smooth and cool almost like marble; but it also emanated a strange warmth.

"You are not the first," he began. "To be confused by an angel's touch."

"I'm dead, aren't I." Clary said looking behind her again. This time she didn't see anything but darkness.

"Walk with me," Raziel said gesturing to the path in front of her.

Clary did as he asked and soon she found herself in a glorious garden. She wished she had her sketchbook, but she didn't think she could ever capture the hues and shapes of the amazing flowers that grew everywhere. The heady aroma reminded her of the night flowers that grew in the greenhouse at the Institute.

"Please, sit." Raziel said gesturing to a bench that magically appeared in front of them.

Clary lowered herself down onto the bench. Raziel sat beside her. He sat quietly for a long time, studying her face. Clary wondered if he were trying to send her to hell.

"Clarissa," He began. "I have never seen such a brave Nephilim as you are. You've faced down evil and never run from it."

"I didn't have a choice," Clary said. "I fight for the people I love."

"But you did," Raziel pointed out. "That is the frailty of man. The God given free will that will either lead to them to pain or pleasure. Your choices always brought you pain, but never ran from it. So many men and Nephilim don't have the courage to do that."

"Courage," Clary chuckled. "Stupidity,"

"They are one in the same at times." Raziel finished. "But courage taken out of wisdom is never stupid."

"I guess so," Clary replied. "But Jace is braver than I am, I didn't even know I was Nephilim till I was sixteen."

"Yet you embraced their way of life, their beliefs." Raziel said. "That was a brave act in itself knowing the darkness you would face."

"There was a lot of darkness." Clary agreed. "And it scared the hell out of me." She put her hand up to her mouth and gasped. "Sorry…"

Raziel laughed, it was musical and made Clary laugh too. "No need to fear, I have heard worse." He chuckled.

"So, I am dead." Clary repeated.

Raziel nodded. "Yes, the demon blade killed you. That is why I am here."

"I don't understand." Clary said.

"Because of all you've done, I am allowed to offer you a choice." Raziel began. "There is a rune, that reverses death itself. This rune is only allowed to be given by angels, and in their own blood. A normal Nephilim would never be able to use this mark, but because you have angel blood running through your veins, more than others; this mark can be given to you."

"Yes please!" Clary said quickly.

Raziel put his hand up. "Please let me finish, this rune is very painful. Agonizing really. The reversal of death is an act that will change you forever."

"Change me," Clary asked slowly. "How?"

"Your abilities, you may gain more or you may lose them altogether. We do not know what will happen." Raziel said.

Clary paused for a moment, then looked up at Raziel. "I will take the mark." She said.


	58. Chapter 58

Clary took a deep breath and turned to look back down the path. She needed this moment to steel herself to be ready to receive the mark that Raziel was prepared to give her. She saw a slim, shadowy figure coming towards her.

"That is your son." Raziel said placing a hand on her shoulder.

She turned to look at him.

"He will be given leniency because he was not created as such. His innocence was stolen from him." Raziel answered as if he could read her mind.

"Thank you," she whispered.

Raziel nodded. "Are you ready to receive the mark?"

"Yes," Clary replied taking another deep breath. "I am."

"It shall be done." Raziel said as he placed his hand upon her chest.

Blinding, burning, light exploded around Clary and she felt her body begin to burn. She wanted to cry out in agony but her voice had been burned away and she could only scream silently as Raziel placed his mark upon her heart. She imagined this must have been what it felt like when she'd stabbed Jace. She thought it was only right that she receive her penance for betraying those that she loved.

After an eternity she felt the pain burning away, she fell into a void still unable to cry out. She let the darkness overwhelm her.


	59. Chapter 59

Clary shot up in the bed, opening her eyes to a layer of white. She heard soft sobbing somewhere nearby. Slowly she reached up and pulled off the white, gauzelike, cloth that covered her eyes.

As the world came into focus she saw her mother sitting in a chair staring out the window. Her shoulders shook with sobs. She was wearing white mourning clothes.

"Mom?" Clary said quietly.

Jocelyn turned slowly. Her eyes widened and a look of shock appeared on her face. "Clary!" She cried rushing to the bed and throwing her arms around her.

It felt so good to be in her mother's arms again. "M-mom, I-I'm so sorry." Clary spluttered.

"Y-you were dead." Jocelyn said pulling away so she could look into Clary's face. "H-how?"

"Raziel," Clary explained. "He gave me a mark that brought me back. He said it was because the angels thought I was brave. He gave me a choice, life or death." Clary reached down and realized she was also dressed in white mourning clothes. She unbuttoned the blouse. On her chest was a mark that looked like angel's wings spread wide as if in flight. They were glowing faintly, bright gold.

"You chose life." Jocelyn breathed as she reached down and ran her fingers over the mark directly over Clary's heart.

Clary caught her mother's hand. "I chose life." She said. "It wasn't an easy choice, but I had to come back, for my daughter, for you…"

"For Jace." Jocelyn said.

Clary nodded as a lump formed in her throat. "Where is he?"

A crash and the sound of breaking glass drew their attention. Before Clary could look Luke's arms were wrapped around them. She could feel his body shake as he sobbed against her shoulder.


	60. Chapter 60

"Where's Jace?" Clary asked after she'd explained everything that had happened to Luke and Jocelyn.

They exchanged glances.

"What is it?" Clary said.

"Jace couldn't bear being here anymore." Luke said quietly. "He signed the house over to your mother and I and told us we were more equipped to take care of baby Salene."

"Salene," Clary gasped. She began to stand up.

"Stay here." Luke said, "I'll go get her."

"How is Jace?" Clary asked after Luke had gone.

"He's devastated." Jocelyn said. "As we expected he'd be if anything ever happened to you. Alec hasn't left his side, but that is what a parabatai is; someone who loves you more than you love yourself. They're at the Lightwood's; Maryse has also arrived in Idris. They were waiting for her to arrive so that the Silent Brothers could do the burning…" Jocelyn stopped mid sentence.

"My funeral." Clary finished.

"Jace brought you back so that we could say goodbye. He knew we needed that, even in all his pain. He knew our pain would be greater." Jocelyn said taking Clary's hand. "It was a true act of love."

"Here she is." Luke said returning with baby Salene in his arms.

She opened her eyes as Luke placed her in Clary's arms. Clary felt the tears pouring down her cheeks; she didn't think she'd ever see Salene again.

"I love you baby." She choked.

"Clary," Jocelyn said. "We need to let the Clave know you're alive."

Clary nodded. "I'll go," she said handing the baby back to her mother.

"I'll send a fire message." Luke said. "It would be kind of shocking if they arrived and you were not here."

"Either way, I know they'll want to see you." Jocelyn said. "As well as the mark."

"I know." Clary said standing up and heading towards the door.

"Clary," Luke said.

She turned around.

"You might want to change." He said.

Clary gasped, she'd forgotten she was wearing the mourning clothes. Clary went over to the dresser; she opened it and found it empty.

"I'll get you something." Jocelyn said quickly handing the baby to Luke. "Jace put away your clothes the day he brought you back."

"How long has it been?" She asked.

"Two days, it took that long to get Maryse and the pack here." Luke answered. "Clary, I'm thinking you don't want to go waltzing into Idris. I'll send a fire message asking Alec to bring Jace and the others here."

Clary gasped. "Oh my gosh, Simon!"

Simon stood in the doorway. "Your Mom said you were alive…" He said quietly frozen in place.

Suddenly she was in Simon's arms; he picked her up off of the floor spinning her around saying her name over and over.

"Simon put me down; I'm going to throw up!" Clary laughed.

He set her down gently on the floor, not taking his arms, or his eyes off of her. "Don't ever do that to me again." He said. "Clary don't ever, ever leave me again."

"I'll try not to." Clary chuckled leaning against his arms for support.

He helped her sit down on the bed and then sat down beside her. "How…"

Clary was beginning to explain about her talk with Raziel when Jocelyn came back with her clothes. "Here, they're fresh still." She said handing them to her.

"Mom, can you tell Simon what I told you while I go get dressed?" Clary asked.

"Of course," Jocelyn agreed. She turned to Luke, "Why don't we go downstairs while Clary changes. I'll make some food."

Luke nodded. "All right." He agreed. "Come on Simon. I think there's some of that pie you like left."

"Leave me a piece!" Clary warned. "I've been dead for 2 days and I'm starving."

"Very funny Fray." Simon grumbled as he got up off the bed and followed them out the door.


	61. Chapter 61

"My Alec, what is it?" Magnus said as he watched Alec pull the fire message from the air. Alec's startled gasp was cause for alarm.

"I can't believe it." Alec breathed as he handed the message to Magnus. "It's Clary, she's alive." Alec walked over to the dressing screen and fingered the mourning clothes hanging there.

"We will not need those today." Magnus said. "I'm relieved. Luke wants us all to come to the manor house."

"I don't think he'll go." Alec said sadly. "He won't believe us. I'm not even sure I believe it."

"Go my love," Magnus said coming up behind Alec and wrapping his arms around his chest. He could feel Alec's steady heartbeat beneath his fingers. Alec was always the steady one, his rock. It had been killing him to see him worry so much over Jace, but that was the life of a parabatai. He turned him so that he could see into his beautiful sky blue eyes. "Go, he needs you."

Alec gently kissed Magnus on the lips. "I don't deserve you."

"It is I that do not deserve your love." Magnus said blushing. "Yet you love me just the same."

"I do love you." Alec said kissing him again. "More than I can ever put words to."

"Go my love, I will be here." Magnus said releasing him.

Alec turned and glanced back at Magnus then headed to the small doorway that led to the attic above their bedroom. It was more of a crawlspace, but Jace had been using it to hide retreating into himself since they'd come back from the farm. Since they'd brought Clary's body back.

Alec felt the hollowness in Jace's heart as sharp as the dagger Clary had driven into her chest killing both herself and her brother. She was being granted a Shadowhunter burial, because she did not truly wish to commit suicide so her body would not be buried at the crossroads. Now everything had changed and he had to convince the one man who needed her the most, that she was still alive.

As he reached the top of the stairs he saw Jace sitting in the small window staring out at the glass towers. He carefully crawled across the beams and sat across from him. Jace didn't look up, didn't even acknowledge his presence. Alec didn't need it; he knew that Jace knew he was there.

"Jace," Alec said.

Jace looked up at him. The dim light pronouncing the dark circles under his eyes; he said nothing and turned to look back out the window.

"Jace," Alec tried again.

Jace looked down at his lap. "Maryse gave this to me." He said holding up a tiny white gown. "It's a mourning dress for Salene. She wanted her to properly be able to mourn her mother."

"It's beautiful." Alec said taking it from him. "Where did she get it?"

"It was my mother's." Jace answered quietly. "She said she'd saved it after she died. It was meant to be for her child."

"And now it is," Alec said. "For her grandchild."

"Why aren't you dressed?" Jace asked. "We have to leave soon."

"I could ask the same of you." Alec pointed out.

"I can't bring myself to do it. I've been up here for hours trying." Jace admitted.

"Well you need to start by going downstairs." Alec advised. "We need to take this dress to the manor so Salene can wear it."

Jace sighed heavily. "All right."

Alec crawled back to the hatchway. "And hurry up; we need to be there at sundown."

Alec crawled down the stairs. Magnus came to the doorway to meet him.

"Change of plans," Alec said. "We're going in mourning clothes."

"What?" Magnus asked.

Alec led him out into the hallway. "Jace will never believe us that Clary is alive. So we are going under the idea that we are delivering a mourning dress for Salene."

"I will pack different clothes for all of us as soon as Jace sees that our mourning is over." Magnus said smiling brightly.

"I need to talk to Isabelle so she doesn't give anything away." Alec said turning to walk down the hallway to his sister's room. He turned back. "And Magnus, nothing with glitter; all right?"

"Glitter is for celebration," Magnus said with a grin. "I cannot promise anything."

Alec sighed. "Magnus, for you glitter is an everyday thing."

Magnus nodded. "Glitter is beautiful." He agreed.

Alec shook his head and continued down the hallway to Isabelle's room. He knocked once, then twice, then once again. It was their special signal. He pushed the door open. The room was dark; he looked over at the window seat. Isabelle was perched there already dressed in her mourning clothes.

"Izzy," Alec said walking over to her.

She quickly used her fist to dry her eyes. "I'm ready to go." She said standing up quickly.

Alec walked up to her and put his arms gently around her and reached up to tug gently on her long braid. "We've had some amazing news. It's hard to believe."

"Nothing can be amazing today, we're saying good bye to Clary." Isabelle choked.

"No, we're not." Alec said. "I got a fire message from Luke saying she's alive."

Isabelle's eyes widened, "What did you say?"

"Clary's alive; they want us to go to the manor house so they can explain." Alec said.

"Let's go then…" Isabelle said excitedly.

"Hold on," Alec said. "We are going in our mourning clothes."

"Why?" Isabelle asked.

"Because, if I told Jace Clary's alive he'd never believe me. Not in his current state of mind. He has a mourning dress for Salene. We're delivering it to them." He explained.

Isabelle nodded. "Understood…"

"And Izzy," Alec said. "You need to keep it under wraps."

"I will!" Isabelle retorted.

Alec looked at her.

Isabelle let out a huff. "I will!" She repeated.

"Okay, I believe you." Alec said.

When Luke opened the door he looked surprised to see them dressed in mourning clothes.

"Luke we brought a mourning dress for Salene." Alec said quickly.

Luke paused for a moment and then nodded. "Take it right up."

Alec led the way upstairs to the second floor. They went down the hallway to Salene's room. The door was shut; Alec opened it quietly and walked inside followed closely by Isabelle Jace hung back holding the dress in his hands.

"Jace come on," Alec urged stepping back into the hallway.

Jace nodded and silently came into Salene's room and froze. A very shocked looking Clary sat in the rocking chair by the window holding their tiny daughter.

Alec grabbed Isabelle by the arm and pulled her into the hallway.

"Why did you do that?" She protested.

"He needs this." Alec answered. "You'll get your time." Clary looked up as Alec and Isabelle came into the room dressed in their mourning clothes. Hadn't anyone told them she was alive? All of the sudden Jace appeared, standing in the middle of the room a tiny white gown in his hands. "Jace?"

He didn't answer, he stood there staring at her. "Y-you're alive." He stammered.

Clary took Salene to the crib and laid her down tucking the blanket around her. She went over to where Jace still stood near the doorway and took the dress from him. Then she took Jace's hand and put it over her heart. "I'm alive."


	62. Chapter 62

A month Later:

"Set me as a seal upon your heart, as a seal upon your arm." Clary said quietly as she drew the beautiful wedding runes first on Jace's wrist then on his chest. He looked so handsome dressed in his gold button down shirt that was open to his heart and black pants. His eyes were shining with tears of joy.

Jace carefully unlaced the bodice of Clary's light gold dress exposing the rune that brought her back to him. He looked up into her glimmering green eyes and beautiful red hair that was woven with the shining night flowers that grew only in Idris.

"Set me as a seal upon your heart," He said carefully drawing the rune as close to her heart as he could without it touching the angelic rune. "As a seal upon your arm."

"For love is strong as death." They said together taking hands.

The runes burned to life and all of the sudden Clary collapsed to the ground grasping her chest. Jace cried out as well and fell to his knees beside her.

Alec felt it too. It was a sharp pain, he knelt beside Jace. "Jace…" He asked anxiously.

"It's all right…" Jace panted as Clary collapsed.

Jocelyn handed baby Salene to Luke and rushed to Clary's side.

"Clary," She said gently stroking her cheek. "Baby…"

Clary opened her eyes, "It-It's all right."

Jace knelt and took her hand. "What was that?"

Clary looked down at the angelic rune which had burned to life. An edge of the marriage rune had bled into one of the wings. "Raziel said it would change things."

The crowd let out a sigh of relief as both bride and groom returned to their feet. Alec returned to his place beside Magnus who put his hand on Alec. Alec reached up, took it, and nodded; a promise to him that he would explain later.

The light was beginning to fade as Robert Lightwood said the special words, "I now pronounce you man and wife. May your union be blessed by the angel."

"Oh it is…" Clary murmured.

"You may kiss the bride." Robert said ignoring Clary.

Jace pulled Clary into his arms kissing her deeply. As he pulled away breathlessly their foreheads touching he whispered. "I love you."

The crowd cheered. Jace pulled Clary to him again and kissed her softly. "I never thought this day would come." He murmured against her lips.

"Neither did I." Clary answered.

The recession music began to play and they walked through the gaily decorated hall of Herondale manor into the garden which was cultivated so that the night flowers glimmered overhead and the beautiful witchlight cast a romantic glow over the whole garden. Tables and mismatched chairs surrounded a center dance floor with the head table overseeing it all.

"I now present the wedding party." Bat said over the microphone. Luke and Jocelyn carried baby Salene in. She wore a gold dress that matched her mother's and Jocelyn's, and wore a crown of nightflowers on her head. Everyone said "awww…" at once causing Luke to blush.

Next came Simon and Isabelle, everyone thought they would be next of course. Simon was dressed in the same gold shirt with runes of luck and love woven into it. Isabelle wore a short gold cocktail dress with lace at the bottom. Her hair was up in a long braid that had the moonflowers in it. She giggled as Simon spun her around.

Then came Alec and Magnus, both dressed the same and then Magnus made his fingers spark and top hats appeared on both to Alec's surprise. Of course Magnus' was gold and glittery while Alec's was plain gold.

"And now the happy couple…" Bat said as Jace walked arm in arm through the crowd with Clary spinning her into a kiss that elicited cheers from all.


	63. Chapter 63

Epilogue:

As the lights from the party outside dimmed Clary and Jace retired to the house to put Salene to bed.

Clary looked up from the cradle to see Jace standing at the window. She walked over to him and wrapped her arms around his chest. "Penny for your thoughts?"

Jace turned, wrapping his arms around her waist. "I can't believe this day actually came."

"I can't either, but here we are standing in our daughter's room as man and wife." Clary said looking over at Salene who was sleeping peacefully in her crib with her thumb in her mouth.

"Tomorrow the Silent Brothers are burning Jonathan's body. She'll never know her brother." Jace said his expression darkening.

"She'll know him." Clary countered. "Through my eyes."

"Do you think he'll be back…" Jace said.

"Who?" Clary asked.

"Sebastian," Jace said acidly.

Clary sighed. "I don't know, his body burned up when I stabbed him with the demon blade. Maybe he'll be trapped in whatever dimension he came from till after we're gone."

"And if he returns…" Jace said quietly.

Clary put her hand on Jace's cheek. "Then we'll defeat him again. There's strength in our love. Look at all we've been through, and we are still here."

"Reckless…" Jace chuckled.

"What?"

"Reckless…" Jace repeated. "Look at where our reckless love has gotten us."

Clary laughed. "Well we're lucky it worked out aren't we?"

Jace raised an eyebrow. "We'll see."

Clary giggled. "Oh come here you!" She reached up and brought his head down so she could kiss him.

He pulled away breathlessly, "What was that?"

"Me being reckless…" Clary answered simply.

Jace cut off the rest of her words with a kiss. Her arms reached up and around his neck and he pulled her into his arms carrying her through the doorway that led into their room.

Outside in the darkness the Unseelie Queen stood watching the people leaving the party. The Herondale boy had married the Fairchild girl; just as she had foreseen. She pulled the curly haired boy closer to her side. He stared up at her with his dark eyes.

"Soon my son, you shall take your vengeance out on the people that left you fatherless." She promised as she took his hand and led him into the woods.


End file.
